Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta
by Emily Oliver
Summary: this story has some highly Mature content Sky/Z


Power Rangers S.P.D. Theme

SPD Emergency!  
Power Rangers SPD  
Power Rangers to the rescue  
Power Rangers SPD  
Power Rangers to the rescue  
*Heros* on your side  
*Here* for all time  
Out to save the universe  
No matter where you are  
Whether near or far  
You can always call out...  
Space Patrol  
Space Patrol  
Space Patrol  
Space Patrol Delta!  
Power Rangers Go!  
Power Rangers SPD  
Power Rangers to the rescue  
Go Go SPD!

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 1

Syd was walking in the woods heading to SPD Academy  
Sam was patroling the streets of the city on his Uniforce Cycle.  
Commander Anibus Doggie Cruger was sitting in his command chair in  
the SPD base. He was watching for any signs of problems.  
Kat Manx is also keeping an eye on things as well. Z was in her room listening to music and reading.  
Gruumm was in the woods he was looking around. he sees Sydney Drew he smiles evily he was disappointed that the rangers would walk around alone. he sneaks up behind Syd. he grabs her. he places one hand over her mouth so she didn't scream. and the other around her waist he lifted her up he blinks he teleports himself and Syd up to his ship in the grab he makes Syd drop her Comuncator/morpher.  
Syd notices that she is on Gruumm's ship with Gruumm she looks at him  
"Why did you bring me here" Sydney said  
Bethany Carson Boom, Bridge Carson's twin sister and the Gold SPD Ranger, was sitting on a chair in the rec room of SPD and she was playing her guitar. She was working on the music to a new song that Stacie had written. Bethany was off duty so she wore her street clothes, a white blouse with gold sequens on it and a white skirt that also had gold sequens on it. Bethany hummed softly as she played.  
Boom was sitting on another chair in the rec room and was listening to her. He loved to hear Bethany play and sing.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 2

Bridge was off duty he was in his street clothes he walks in to the  
Rec room. he looked over and saw his Sister and Brotehr in law he  
walks over to them. "Hey Boom. Hey sis. how are you doing?" he asked  
them. "nice song sis." he tells Bethany  
"Thanks," Bethany said. "How are you?" Bethany asked Bridge.  
Bridge smiles "a little tired Dayna started teething. she was up alot  
last night. she's in the nursery right now. " he tells his  
sister. "how is Lt Bridge doing?" he asked her.  
Meanwhile, Sky had just returned from a patrol around the inner  
planets and was on his way to the gym to do some tai-chi. As he headed  
down the dorm halls toward the gym complex he stopped at Z's door and  
knocked. "Hey Z, I'm going to do some tai-chi, want to join me?"  
"Sure Sky I would love to join you where's everyone else" Z said to him  
as they headed to the gym.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 3

Gruumm has tied Syd up on to the back wall on his ship her uniform wasn't on. He took it off he had put a glowing necklace on. He walks over to the young woman." Your not going anywhere." He put Syd in a pink leather oufit. The necklace stopped her powers from working he also put a daming field so empaths can't find her. He puts his hand on her feet as  
he shakes them tightly. "I am going to use you to get back at Cruger." he tells Syd. He tied her hair out of her face. The top part of the outfit she had on was strapless at the sound Gruumm pushes a button and Syd wasn't against the wall she was pinned down on a bed type  
thing. "So pretty." he tells her. He puts a divice on her head and turns it on the high pitch sound was to stop her from screaming to much. He laughed evily as he puts his hand on her chest and listens to her heart. "Your going to do nicely."  
Syd looks at Gruumm  
"Let me go or else you can't keep me here I will find a way to escape why are you getting back at Commander Cruger what did he do to you" Sydney said  
This actually brought a smile to the Ranger's face. "Well, if anyone  
can handle a teething toddler it's you Bridge. Besides, if your  
daughter is going to be anything like her parents she's going to be  
making quite an impact when she grows up."

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 4

He walked over to the bench and came back with two towels. One he had  
draped over his shoulders and the other he handed to Z. "Here, in case you need one."  
He then looked over his shoulder at Bridge. "By the way, you haven't run into Syd have you? I just got back a while ago so I wasn't here when you and Syd went out so I'm not privy to what you guys had planned."  
"Thanks Sky I haven't seen Syd when you came back how is she" Z said to Bridge.  
Commander Cruger looked at Kat. He felt something was wrong. "Kat  
have you seen all the rangers today?" He asked Kat.  
Sam got through with his patrol and headed back to SPD. *Things  
are too quiet.* Sam though to himself.  
Gruumm walks over to her places a vary nice looking gold necales on her touches something on the wall and her hands are free feet too the divice was activated "You might feel dizzy." he tells Sydney. "Your going to want to know what i want I'll show you." he tells Syd a screen goes on. showing her what he looked like with two horns. "Your commander cut off one of my horns I took his wife and you only thing different your going to be let go she isn't." He pins Syd against the wall lifts her up by her neck. "Fair warning that necklace" he puts her down shwoing her what she had on it was pink leather skimpy. "You my dear may be a power ranger. but your civilan powers are uselses now." the device attaches itself to Syd's skin. it turns partly the color of her skin and partly the necklace. "Do you like. I have washed your uniform. It was dusty from are fight." he places them in Syd's arms he then pins Syd with her hands full. "You either do as I say or your friends will pay." he tells Sydney.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 5

Bridge looks to Sky "No I haven't she should of been back by now. I wonder were she is at." he says to him. "Bethany and Boom were in the Rec room before I came here but i haven't seen Syd.  
Bridge was worried about Syd now. he hated seeing anyone in trouble.  
"What about Jack do you think she and him are together." Was a long shot but you never know. he thougt. "Hi Z how are you doing." he says to Z seeing her. smiles to Z.  
"Why won't you let her go I wonder why he did that maybe cause you deserved it I think I looked really good in that strapless pink leather outfit I liked that outfit do I still have the outfit on will my civilian powers work when I go back what do you mean do as you say or my friends will pay" Sydney said  
Grumms eyes Glow Bright red. he puts his hand on the back of her neck.  
"Trust me you don't what to know." he truns on the device on full and it sends pain on to Syd. he moves his hand. "The pain you feel I can make you or your friends feel that especially the ones that have mind powers." ( like what Bridge and Sky use. their minds for their powers)

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 6

"I don't really want you to hurt my friends or use the device on them to make them feel pain you can do that to me but please leave my friends alone" Sydney said  
Grumm smiles to her. "Then put your uniform back on you going to get something from SPD for me." he tells her. He pins Syd "Remember you do anything to tip them off and one of your closest friends will find themselves up here with me and you don't forget that." he steps back and watches Syd.  
Syd puts her uniform back on and looks at Gruumm  
"I promise I won't tip them off what if they figure it out I don't want you to hurt Bridge if they find out that I am doing this for you" Sydney said  
"This doesn't feel right." Sky sent a call to the main bridge and asked if anyone had seen Syd. While waiting for the answer he sat down and stared at the floor. He sighed. "This may stun you guys but I actually think Jack needs to be back." Yeah, when he and Z first joined, the tension between the new Red Ranger and Sky was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. But as they fought together, Sky had built some respect for Jack.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 7

He walks over to Syd puts his hand on the back of her neck "If they find out you are working with me by themselves that's one thing but if you tell them. it's another story he pins her against the wall. the device was in her skin. it looked like a gold chain."He touches the necklace. "This thing will send shocks to your system I'm warning you now if you try to use your powers against me. it might knock you on your tuckis." he tells her. "I want you to get me General  
Benaag containment card." he tells Syd.  
"Ok I will go get it why do you want it for" Sydney said looking at Gruumm  
Grumm "I want to make him pay he got cought and time to pay him back for double crossing me. he shows Syd something she this." he turns on the screen. "See that blob the last time somone betrayed me I turned them in to that. or worse." he tells Syd.  
Sky called Kat and waited for a reply.  
"What do you need Sky" Kat said to him.  
"Sky I know that you and Jack had your ups and downs but I'm glad that you two are friends" Z said kissing him.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 8

"Uh...t..thank you Z."  
Z's kiss made Sky's eyes widen in surprise. He had had a crush on the Yellow Ranger pretty much since day one but being the stickler for rules that he was felt that he couldn't let himself into those feelings. It was only recently that he started to begin to open up.  
Regaining composure, he hit the intercom. "Kat, do the scanners have any location on Syd? Something just doesn't feel right to me."  
"Ok I will go get it I know exactly where it is send me back now I will get it and you can bring me back here" Sydney said  
Gruumm "Remember you can be really hurt by that device if you don't becareful." he says beaming Syd back down.  
"I know that I will get it and bring it back to you" Sydney said  
"Your welcome Sky so any word on Syd" Z said to him.  
"Yes she's close but I'm not actually sure" Kat said to him.  
Gruumm "Good girl." he tells Syd he beams her down to earth. and waits for her.  
"I think we need to go and see if anything happened." Sky said as he stood up and looked at his fellow Rangers.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 9

Syd walks into the academy searches for the room that has the Containment cards walks in finds General Benaag's card puts it in her pocket and walks out she looks around to see if anyones around she starts to walk out of the academy and head towards Gruumm  
"Yeah I think we should go and see where she is" Z said to him.  
When Gruumm sees Sydney come back wth the card he smiles he beams her back up to his ship. he looks to her. as he walks over to her.  
"Thank you dear your staying here for awhile." he tells Syd.  
Syd looks at Gruumm  
"Your welcome I went there and got it the others didn't even know I was there getting the card for you can I go to my room" Sydney said smiling  
Sky went to change into his SPD jumpsuit and then headed for the garage.  
"Kat, is there any way to track Syd using the sensors onboard the station?" While waiting for the answer, he stayed in the garage, waiting to see if Z and Bridge were going to follow or look on foot.  
I walk out and Bridge and I walk with Sky.  
"Did Kat locate Syd yet" Z said to him.  
"Almost got it Sky let Z and Bridge come with you" Kat said to him.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 10

Gruumm pins Syd against the wall "Good job you may go back to SPD and your quarters but you will not remember bringing me this." he says to her his eyes look deep into hers they glow red. The glow makes her forget taking the card. He knew she would pass out he beams her back to the woods were he found her.  
Syd lays in the woods next to her morpher she falls asleep while waiting for the others to find her  
"Roger." Sky waited for Bridge and Z to get in before he climbed in and started the patrol car's engine. He drove out of HQ and through the city. "Anything yet Kat?" Bridge and Z jumped in and went to find Syd.  
"Ok Sky she's in the woods" Kat said to him as they went to find her.  
"Roger, hold on." He spun the wheel, turning them around and drove into the woods. "I think I see her." He pointed up ahead to where he thought he had seen a quick flash of pink.  
Syd picks up her morpher holds it in her hand still laying there waiting for the others  
"Guys where are you" Sydney said to herself as she closes her eyes again  
"Ok let's go and see if it is her and be careful, Bridge use your power to see if it is Syd and which part of the woods she is" Z said as they walk with caution.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 11

Bridge takes off his glove and waves his hand infront of him. "There she is in the woods." he says he starts to run towards were he saw Syd at.  
"She's laying on the ground." he tells them.  
Sky climbed out and radioed HQ. "This is Sky, we have man down requesting medical aid ASAP. location, forest outside of the city." He looked at Z and nodded. "Think we can do anything to help?" He went to the back and took out the first aid kit.  
Bridge takes off the jacket part of his uniform and places it under Syd's head while they wait for some others to help "Sydney can you hear me its Bridge?" he says to her talking to her "Helps on the way. hang in there." he tells her.  
"Ok Sky they will be there soon" Kat said to him.  
"Sky, I will be over by the car I can't see Syd like this" Z said to him as she went to the car.  
Syd opens her eyes sees Bridge and smiles she sits up  
"Hey Bridge what are you doing here how did you find me the only thing I remember is walking to the academy then I eneded up back here can you hold me I want to tell Commander Cruger what happened" Sydney said hugging Bridge  
Bridge "When you didn't come back to SPD the rest of us came looking for you." he tells Syd.  
He holds her hugging her back. "I used my powers to track your aura. that's how I found you." he tells her.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 12

"I know but I'm glad you have your powers cause if you didn't then you wouldn't have found me can you help me up I'm tired of laying on the ground" Sydney said  
Bridge helps Sydney to her feet. "Here you go Syd." he tells her. Are you alright?" he says to her.  
"Thanks so much yeah I'm fine just a little tired why do you ask" Sydney said  
Bridge "Lets get you back to SPD." Bridge says to Sydney. he lifts her up and carrieses her back. he sees Sky as he walks to him. "She's ok a bit tired but she is alright we should get her back to base." he tells Sky.  
Syd looks at Bridge and smiles  
"When we get back can we go see Cruger" Sydney said  
"Yes we can Syd" he tells her. He takes her to the jeep sees Z "She's ok Z tired but ok. he sits her in the jeep he broght "Meet you and Sky back at base?" Bridge says getting in the other side. he picks up his comuncator "Carson to Manx we found Cadet Drew and bringing her back to base." he tells Kat.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 13

"Ok Bridge we'll see you there" Z said to him.  
"Ok bring her in and we'll check her out" Kat said to him  
Bridge drives quickly back to SPD. his comuncator was still open "Carson to Cruger we found Cadet Drew I'm bringing her back to SPD she needs to talk to you once we get there please meet us in the infirmary ." Bridge says as he makes his way to SPD.  
Once there he parks the jeep gets up puts away his comuncator and goes to the other side of the jeep he knew she could walk but he picked her up after unbuckling her from her seat takes her inside SPD and to the infrmary. he lays Syd down on a bio bed. and holds her hand wating for Kat felix or Cruger.  
"Thanks Bridge can you stay with me when I talk to Cruger cause I don't want to be alone when I talk to him" Sydney said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 14

I look at Syd and walk over to check her out.  
"What happened Syd, Bridge where's Z and Sky" Kat said to him.  
"I don't know one minute I was walking here the next thing I know I'm in the woods where Bridge found me" Sydney said  
"Im not going anywere just might have to Cheek on Dayna soon but I will not leve till your done she's with Boom and Bethany." he tells Syd.  
"Z said she would be right behind us. She was wating for Sky to get in the jeep." Bridge says to Kat. he holds Syd's hand.  
Sky got back into the driver's seat and stared ahead for a few minutes. Something just didn't feel right. For Syd to disappear and then pop up out of thin air. "Z, what do you think about this whole thing?"  
"Ok maybe i can come with you when I'm done then we can go see Cruger" Sydney said  
"I think something is wrong for her to just show up like this and it has me worried" Z said to him. "Ok well let me know when they get back" Kat said to him Kat said to him

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 15

Commander Cruger went to find Kat. "Kat I fear that something is wrong with miss Drew," Cruger said to her.  
"Yes I think so to, I'm running tests now" Kat said to him.  
"Okay let me know what the results of the tests are when you get them," Commander Cruger told Kat.  
"Ok Commander I will" Kat said to him as she started the tests.  
Sky smiled and looked at Z. "How about we go hunt some clues? I can think of a few goons we might want to talk to. Perhaps one of them knows something that we could use."  
"Ok sounds good to me Sky" Z said to him.  
"Kat i hope you can find out cause I don't remember anything" Sydney said  
"Yes I can I know why you don't remember much" Kat said to her as she tested Syd  
"Ok how do you remember what happened to me and i don't can you get Bridge and Cruger in here and tell them too" Sydney said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 16

Bridge was waiting outside of where Syd and Kat were at he sees Cruger. "Sir Cadet Drew asked me to wait for her when I found her she was scared." he tells him.  
"Did she say anything to you about what was wrong with her?" Cruger asked Bridge.  
After I checked Syd I got the results and looked at them.  
"Syd do you want to know what's wrong" Kat said to her as she showed her the results.  
I go out and show Cruger and Bridge the results.  
"Here are the results on Syd" Kat said to them.  
"Yeah I do but what will Cruger say when he finds out" Sydney said  
"Sir she couldn't remember last thing she remembered was walking to SPD and the next waking up in the woods." he tells him I am really worried about her." he tells Cruger.  
Bridge looks at it then looks to cruger and then to Kat. "Ill go and sit with Cadet Drew while you two talk. he walks in to the room " You ok Syd?" he asked he sits in the chair next to her bed.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 17

Syd looks at Bridge  
"Yeah I'm fine just waiting for Kat to tell me the results" Sydney said smiling  
Bridge smiles to Syd. "You what to talk about it you can. I only glanced at the results I thought you would like to talk to me about them youself." he tells her he takes off his glove and touches her hand his hand was soft but cold kinda odd coming out of a glove but that's the way his hands are. "Dayna's ok she is sleeping. i'm here for you as long as you need me." he tells Sydney. he sees the necklace. "Thats new and very pretty." he tells her.  
"I could talk about it if I remembered what happened all I remember was coming back here then just waking up in the woods I'm glad Dayna is doing good I know you are here for me and staying with me for as long as I need you thanks I really love this necklace this is the first time you noticed it I forgot that I had it on" Sydney said smiling at Bridge

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 18

"I don't normally sit this close to you to see things like that. it's nice on you. If you what antying i'm here for you remember that." Bridge tells Syd. he kiss her cheek.  
"I know that thanks can you get me some water and also toast" Sydney said kissing Bridge  
Bridge goes and gets Syd some water and toast. and comes back here you go Syd." he tells her  
"Thanks so much Bridge you want to share my toast with me" Sydney said smiling  
Bridge "Not really that hungry i'll sit with you while you eat though." tells her he had a bottle of whater for him and her. he opens hers for her. "I'll have some water while you eat." he tells Syd. "Heres your water. kisses her cheek hoping she feels better.  
"Ok thanks so much Bridge" Sydney said smiling and eating  
"No problem Sydney." Bridge says to her "What are friends for." he says smiling to her.  
"Do you want to be more than friends" Sydney said smiling at him  
"Anyting i would like that I know Dayna likes you she always cooing when you hold her. your good with her." Bridge says to Syd. he kisses her cheek while she eats.  
"Great I'm glad you do cause I want to be more than friends I like Dayna too thanks so much I like holding her" Sydney said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 19

Bridge smiles. "Anytime you want to go out we can. off duty of corse." he tells Syd. smiling to her.  
"Ok sounds good to me how long does Dayna sleep when do you want to go" Sydney said smiling  
Bridge smiles "I can find a baby sitter or we can take her with us either way she sleeps trough the night sometimes she gets up lately she's been teething." he tells Syd "That keeps me up she likes to be snuggled." he tells Syd.  
"Do you want to bring her with us or have Boom or Kat watch her cause if we go out and Gruumm starts trouble we can't have him take her" Sydney said  
Bridge "We haven't seen Gruumm in a very long time. I didn't know if he is even near earth anymore." he tells her. "If theres any trouble i'll protect her as much back up as we have she will be fine. he looks over to the nursery. sees Dayna's little red head pop up "Looks like she's awake let me go get her so she can vist you." he tells Syd he goes and picks up Dayna and brings her back to Sydney. sits her next to Syd.  
Dayna looks to Syd hugs her she wasn't sure why Syd was laying there she was glad to see her.  
Bridge smiles seeing his little girl hugging Syd. "She does like you." Bridge says to Syd.  
Gruumm smirks he heard Syd he was wacthing her he whispers under his breath thanks for the idea Pink Ranger he says. he sends down some Krybots to wait till they saw them and to over power them. He smiles evily the Krybots go down to earth away from SPD and waits they are  
staying out of sight.  
"I know you will protect her I know you really care about her and you don't want to see anything bad happen to her I like her too I just have a bad feeling that we are being watched and that Krybots are waiting for us and that Gruumm is waiting to take Dayna I just know cause I think Gruumm had something to do with me being gone and me ending up in the woods if he shows up and tries to take Dayna he has another thing coming" Sydney said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 20

Bridge hugs Syd "I know you would." tells her. he looks to Dayna "Well go for a walk after Syd's relesead sweetie." he tells Dayna.  
Dayna smiles she snuggels Syd she liked her her teeth weren't bothering her at that time she liked Syd she was good for Syd her aunt and uncle.  
"Yeah if he tries to take her then he will have a hard time cause there is no way I will let him if he takes her then he will have to take me too cause there is no way I am letting her out of my sight I know the Krybots are still out there waiting to take Dayna cause Gruumm won't give up maybe we should tell Cruger" Sydney said  
Bridge "I always tell Commander Cruger when I'm leaving the base especially with Dayna. He told me a long time ago never to just leave without saying anything. Syd do you think Gruumm had something to do with you not remembering where you were?" he asked her Dayna falls asleep on Syd's shoulder.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 21

Syd looks at Bridge and smiles  
"I think Dayna fell asleep on my shoulder I know you always tell Commander Cruger when you are leaving the base with Dayna that's good that he told you never leave without saying anything yeah he is the one responsible for me not remembering where I was and just ending up in the woods we should tell Cruger about the Krybots and Gruumm wanting to take Dayna which I won't let him do if he takes her he can take me too cause i won't leave her alone with him I can't even use my civilian powers when i fight" Sydney said  
Bridge looked puzzeld. "Syd what's wrong with your powers?" he asked her he didn't know there is a problem. "Does Kat or Felix know about this?" it worried him.  
"Nope they don't know about it the necklace that I'm wearing is stopping me from using my powers against Gruumm and his Krybots I don't want Cruger to know about this please don't tell him or Felix and Kat cause I don't know what Gruumm will do if they find out about my powers not working" Sydney said  
Bridge looked worried "Syd are you remembering something?" he asked her. he kneels next to her holds her hand. "I'll not say anything to them. It's up to you to tell them." Bridge tells Syd.  
"The only thing I remember is Gruumm is behind whatever happened to me I'm not going to tell them either even if he takes Dayna I won't leave her alone with him cause I know how he is when he takes people trust me on this I won't let him take her even if I get hurt again" Sydney said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 22

"Why do you think Gruumm's after Dayna?" Bridge asked Sydney that makes him worried. ~Bethany you and Boom might what to keep an Eye on Lt Bridge. I have a strange feeling something weird is going to happen and I don't want him in danger.~ he talks to his twin sister empthinkly that wasn't a civilan power it was a twin thing.  
"I don't know why he is after Dayna but I am going to find out and when I do I will tell you but right now you stay here with Dayna I'm going to go find Gruumm and tell him trust me I will be fine he won't hurt me again just promise me you won't tell Cruger about what Gruumm did to me I'm going to go find him now and tell him why he wants Dayna" Sydney said  
Bridge looks to Syd "I don't know either it seems losing your powers gained something else I don't know why Gruumm would want Dayna unless she inherates her mothers TK powers." He tells Syd he picks up Dayna who is still asleep 'You need back up you call ok Cruger will be ticked off if you disappear again." Bridge says to Sydney.  
Syd looks at Bridge  
"Don't worry I will call for backup if something happens I won't disappear again trust me" Sydney said to Bridge

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 23

Gruumm's little person on Syd's neck starts to go deep into her skin like Gruumm told Syd it would if she talked about him like she did to Bridge he didn't want to hurt the young and beautiful young woman but he had to teach her a lesson he says in Syd's ear through a mind thing in the necklace "I told you not to talk about me being behind your disappearance." he snarls when he says it.  
Syd hears Gruumm's voice she gets up and walks out of the academy and into the woods where she first saw Gruumm  
"Sorry he was asking me what happened what was I supposed to say I had to tell him something I'm outside where no one can hear me talking to you" Sydney said  
Gruumm appears behind Syd grabs her neck Gently holds it. "What part of no one didn't you understand you will go back and if you say anymore I will take the child and you will not be able to stop me. his eyes glow bright red. "Do I make myself clear." he tells Syd. he was thinking of taking Dayna anyhow but he was trying to scare the daylights out of Syd. "I'll hurt you next time remember that. he disappears.  
Syd walks back to the base and thinks to herself  
"I won't let you take Dayna I don't care if you hurt me I won't let Dayna stay with you ever if you try to take her I will stop you and so will Bridge" Sydney said as she walked in and saw Bridge

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 24

Dayna was still asleep but had a dirty diaper Bridge was changing her into a clean 1 he looks to Syd smiles to her. You ok Sydney out of no where he passiontly kisses Syd.  
"Yeah I'm ok why do you ask I see Dayna is still asleep" Sydney said  
"Yeah we go for a walk after her nap." Bridge tells Syd. Dayna starts to wake up  
"We have to be very careful with Dayna cause Gruumm will be waiting for us so he can take her but I am not going to let that happen even if it means me getting hurt again" Sydney said  
Dayna smiles as she looks at Syd she snuggled her daddy she was behaving.  
Bridge ~Bethany can you hear me I'm going to take Dayna for a walk i'll let you know if I need you for anything Syd thinks Gruumm's after Dayna he tells his twin sister with his mind.  
"When it comes to Dayna I'm careful." he tells Syd he didn't know that how much danger his little angel was in. They see Cruger as they leave to go outside. "Commander I'll be back soon  
I'm going to take Dayna for a walk i'll be back soon." he tells him. "If anything happens i'll call." he tells Doggie.  
Syd smiles at Bridge  
"I know your careful when it comes to Dayna besides your not alone with her you have me here too I will not let anything happen to her believe me we don't even know why or what he is going to do with Dayna besides we will tell Cruger anything that happens right" Sydney said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 25

Bridge kisses Syd. "I know that and if something does happen well be ok." he tells Syd.  
Dayna Coooos at Syd. happily.  
"I know that but you will be ok but I'm not sure i will be" Sydney said smiling at Bridge and Dayna  
When twenty of Gruumm's Krybots see Syd and Bridge coming they wait like he told them till they were away from SPD like they were they appear out of nowhere and surround them.  
"Syd look out." he says he pulls Dayna's walker in between them. "Guess i should of listened to you when you tried to warn me about this being a trap." he tells Syd.  
Gruumm says to Syd in her ear where she can only hear him The time has come you can help him defend against the Krybots but there are alot of them and if the others show up your going to get hurt." he says lol evily. Gruumm sets the necklace to slowly pinch Syd while she is fighting. he knew soon she would feel too much pain and he can bring the little child up. On Earth. the Krybots have Bridge Syd and Dayna Boxed in they come closer as there were alot of them they charge at them slowly not to hurt the baby evil yes hurtless no lol hurtless robots (winks)

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 26

Syd hears Gruumm's voice  
"You can hurt me all you want but there is absolutly no way I am going to let you take Dayna Bridge and me are going to try to keep her here with us and not you if you take her I'm going to try and get her back from you" Sydney said  
Syd looks at Bridge  
"It's not something i wanted to be right about we are going to need help we can't handle all these Krybots by ourselves we have to protect Dayna from Gruumm if he takes her I am going to go on his ship and get her back myself I have been there before don't worry about me if i go by myself and bring her back cause you know i will come back with Dayna can you call for the others" Sydney said  
Bridge opends his comuncator "Cadet Carson to spd we need help there are alot of Krybots about 3 blocks from SPD Cadet Drew and I could use a hand please." Bridge says. then he looks to Syd "Already done Syd. he looks to the Krybots.  
Dayna sees the big robots and crys she was scared...  
Bridge "Dayna its ok shhhh" he says to her he wold pick her up but didn't what her hurt he truns on the minnie shield Boom and Kat made for just something like this Bridge "I hope this shield holds. " he says to Syd. "I never have used it before." he tells her.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 27

the Krybots attack them.  
Gruumm snickers. "You can try dear." he tells Syd. he turns the power to full right as the Krybots attack them. "Lets see if you can hold that much pain Sydney." LOL evily.  
Bridge fights off the Krybots the ones he can. "Good grief there alot of them." he tells Syd. I wonder were are back up is at." he says to Syd.  
Syd hears Gruumm  
"I am stronger I can handle the pain I am going to try and keep Dayna here and away from you if you take Dayna i am going to come up to your ship and bring her back here where she belongs" Sydney said  
Syd looks at Bridge  
"I don't know but they better get here soon cause we can't fight all these krybots ourselves we still have to protect Dayna cause i don't think the shield is going to hold much longer I promise i will not let Gruumm take Dayna" Sydney said  
Dayna calmed down she knew Syd and her daddy wouldn't let them hurt her. but she was scared she holds her bunny her dad put in there with her. it was cute seeing that.  
Bridge "I know Syd. look out." he yells at her. seeing the crybots  
coming form the other way now "Crap were in the world is that back up." he says.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 28

Gruumm beams down he lands near the krybots he had his staff in his hand he aims it at them and fires he destroyed 30 of his own Krybots but he has a clear shot of the cadets now he aims at Syd and Bridge and fires a low energy beam at them he didn't what to kill them just knock them out.  
"Ok Syd I'll just hurt both of you." he snarls at the Pink Ranger in her head as he fired.  
Bridge turns sees Gruumm "Syd look out!" he sees the Krybots get destroyed then saw the beam he thought of one thing and that was his daugther he jumps infront of Dayna he knew that kinda hit would hurt her he takes the hit full blast grounds don't kill him but hurts him. ~BETHANY HELP!~ he didn't mean to yell in his head but that hurt like heck.  
Dayna saw her daddy fall in front of her she holds bunny tightly cries without making noise there wasn't much she could do for Bridge but she knew that her dad would be ok.  
Grumm looks to Syd there were alot of krybots going torwards her he sees Bridge go down he slowly walks towards him he stops as he gets closer to them he sees Dayna siting there he disappears and appears behind the stoller looks to Syd.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 29

Syd looks at Gruumm  
"Why did you destroy your own Krybots you hurt Bridge and now your trying to take his daughter away from him no one hurts the person I love and tries to take his daughter you can hurt me all you want but I'm still strong if you take Dayna then your gonna have to take me to cause there is no way I am letting you take her alone or leave her alone with you when this is all over I am going to tell Cruger that you are the one who was behind my disappearance and whatever else happened to me" Sydney said standing in front of Dayna  
Syd looks at Bridge  
"Are you ok I will deal with Gruumm and make sure he doesn't take Dayna if he takes her I will go there by myself and get her back trust me I will go there and get her back can you still protect Dayna" Sydney said  
While Gruumm was behind Dayna the Krybots go behind Syd two of them Grab her Grumm evily smiles to her. "Well you may be strong willed but you can't stop all the Krybots I need a pathway to her and I knew if her father saw the beam coming towards her he would jump in front of it it wasn't that high of a beam he'll live." he tells Sydney He places his hand on the stroller he disappears with Dayna.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 30

Suddenly pink firballs came out from nowhere and hit the Krybots. Sunny then become visible, standing next to Bridge. "Thought you might could use some help," Sunny said to Bridge and Syd.  
Sam arrived and stood next to Sunny. "Omega morpher, Electro mode!" Sam said. He sent his Electro Mode attack at the nearest Krybots.  
some more of the Krybots blow up and were destroyed they saw Gruumm disappear but the remainder of the Krybots fight the rangers and Sunny.  
On Grumm's ship he puts up his shield so no one can get on or off the ship without him letting them he turns himself human looking not to scare the little girl and picks Dayna up out of the Stroller and lays her on the big bed "Hmm he thinks your a cute one." he tells her.  
he plays with her red hair he puts gloves on her hands he takes his staff and ages Dayna to the age of 5 he didn't what to go trough the rest of the teething stage he looked at her after changing her age he knew she would be confused he saw she still held on to her  
bunny he smiled "Sleep here child. i'll be back later. Grumm leaves the room.  
Syd calls Gruumm  
"If you think you can get away with this and hurt me then you got another thing comming i will get her back by the way you can't keep hurting me i still can't feel feel alot of pain from you they will find out that you had something to do with my disappearance and whatever else happened to me" Sydney said  
Syd walks over to Bridge and helps him up  
"Are you ok I should have done more to protect Dayna from Gruumm it's my fault that he disappeared with her I should have stopped him don't worry we will get her back I will do whatever i can to get her back even if it means me getting hurt again I won't let Gruumm hurt me again" Sydney said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 31

Bridge looks to Syd "We were over run by the Krybots and with Gruumm showing up we were almost gonners if Sunny and Sam didn't show up." he says to Syd. he thinks "How in the world did you Know Grumm was after Dayna in the first place?" he asked Syd. it just hit him that she was the one that originally told him. On Gruumm's ship the small Dayna felt strange after being aged shestayed calm she didn't want to anger the man that has her she looks like a five your old child now she does as Gruumm tells her she lays down and falls asleep she wasn't scared anymore either. it was odd.  
Sam looks at Bridge and Syd. "We'd better get back to Commander Cruger and let him know what's going on," Sam told them.  
"We'll get Dayna back," Sunny told Bridge and Syd. "I can call on my mother to help if we need her." Sunny looked up at the sky.  
Bridge nods his head. "Yes we should get back." he tells Sam "Thanks again Sam." he tells him. "You can tell you mother what happened knowing her she already knows." he tells Sunny.  
he looked hurt upset and worried all at one time. he holds his shoulder that hurt with one hand with his gloves on the hand he was holding the bloody arm with didn't show the blood on the glove but the green on his unfrom top did.  
Syd looks at Bridge  
"Remember when I told you how I ended up in the woods I said Gruumm was behind my disappearance and everything else that happened to me well I knew he was after Dayna cause he heard me talking to you about what happened and that we were going out and taking Dayna with us he must have had the Krybots waiting for us so he could take Dayna I don't know what he plans to do but i know I won't let him get away with this and hurting me just please don't tell Cruger about this I don't want to get him involved with what happened to me I'm going to stay here and see what happens" Sydney said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 32

Sky and I arrive at the base and see Bridge and Sunny and walked in with them. "What happened Bridge where's Dayna" Z said to him as they walked inside.  
Kat comes and looks at Bridge and checks his arm and wraps it.  
"I'm going to wrap it up for you and then give you some medication to ease the pain" Kat said to him as she looked at Z.  
Gruumm was in his room he hears Syd "Hello Sydney I told you if you told anyone I meant anyone that I had taken you somone would pay the child will be my Guest for a while till you think of what you did and to keep you to remember no one will see Dayna for awhile I'll be back." he tells Syd. He takes his ship out of orbit of earth out of tranporter range. he flies around for a while he checks on Mora and Dayna he sees both kids were sleeping he was glad they rested.  
Bridge looks to Syd before leaving her "Yes you did if you knew Gruumm would do somethng like this why did you say anything?" he says to her he was upset his daughter was kidnapped he didn't really know what he was saying he walks back to SPD with Sunny sees Sky and Z looks to Z as they get the medlab. and tells Kat, Z, and Sky about Dayna. "Gruumm kidnapped her." his voice cracked he tried not to cry he didn't know his arm hurt he felt numb all over from the shock of Dayna being grabbed infront of him. "Last thing I remember was the Krybots coming at us a blast came out of nowhere and a bright flash coming towards Dayna I jumped infront of it I didn't what my daughter to get hurt. that's how my arm got hurt. Next thing I remember Sunny and Sam show up and help take care of the reaming Krybots. I got up and Gruumm took Dayna. while i was still on the ground." he tells them.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 33

Sunny and Sam went back with Bridge and Syd to SPD. Sunny could feel Bridge's emotions and his pain. "Dr. Manx I think you should check Bridge out," Sunny tells Kat. "I'm going to tell  
Commander Cruger what happened. He needs to know the whole story too." Sunny said giving Syd a mean look.  
Syd looks at Sunny  
"Why are you looking at me like that I had to tell Bridge what gruumm was up to I was protecting Dayna and Bridge I protected Dayna from Gruumm until he took her I don't want Commander Cruger knowing what happened to me when Gruumm took me cause i couldn't remember what happened to me I'm going to go outside until Bridge calms down" Sydney said  
Syd hears Gruumm  
"Yeah Bridge got hurt cause I told him what happened then you take Dayna away from him which hurt him more that's not actually hurting me it's actually hurting Bridge alot I don't have to think about what I did and I don't have to remember anything I had to tell him cause he wanted to know what happened so I was actually warning him about you taking Dayna and me I will get Dayna back whether you like it or not she is not going to stay with you for long cause when i see you I will destroy you and get Dayna back you think you can hurt me cause of the necklace well you can't and if you kidnap me and take me to your ship i will find Dayna bring her back and destroy you you can't do anything else to me I am going to be waiting for you and you won't even know it" Sydney said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 34

"Yes Bridge come I need to check your arm and wrap it, Z why don't you go find Syd while Sky stays here with me, Bridge and Sam" Kat said to them.  
I bandaged his arm and gave him some medication.  
"Take this every 3 to 4 hours and when you need more come find me" Kat said to him.  
I go and try to find Syd and spot her.  
"Hey Syd I heard what happened sorry we didn't get here sooner we were busy and how did they get Dayna wasn't she in a force field" Z said to her.  
I had been watching all that had gone on invisible Now I was where Bridge, Sunny, Sam, and Kat were. I became visible and walked up to them. "I can sence Dayna and Grumm. Grumm has taken his ship out of orbit." I looked at Kat. "Kat Manx I presume," I said to her. "My name is Stacie. I'm Sunny's mother and a friend of Commander Cruger."  
"I was protecting Dayna from Gruumm but he hurt Bridge and two Krybots grabbed me and he took Dayna I know Bridge is mad at me but I am going to get Dayna back myself can you go back to SPD I want to be alone" Sydney said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 35

Gruumm hears Syd smiles. "You want to remember what you did ok." he tells her he truns the necklace to full power her memory of taking the containment card comes back to her. "I was trying to protect you from that but you wanted to know what Could hurt you now you know." the necklace burns on Syd's neck. Gruumm decides it's time for the young child to go back down soon he knew her father would what her back. he saw the five year old Dayna asleep he lays down a teal shirt and matching skirt her skirt was knee length. he wasn't a pervert like alot of people think he looks over to the sleeping child he points his staff at her. and ages Dayna to the age of 20. he dosn't age her to much. just a enough. he had a tape of Bridge talking to Dayna she will remember her father. and most of SPD. He goes to the comunicatons before the necklace comunication was broken "I will send her back when she wakes up. you'll have to live with what you did. both things. I told you I can hurt your friends and you as well by the way thanks for rescuing General Benagg." Laughs evily Gruumm says as the necklace burns into Syd's skin. their comunicatons link was d/c he had blocked SPD's computer of what he had Syd do he pushed a button and the tape of Syd taking the card out of the containmet room was there for Cruger or anyone to find. he sits back He laughs.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 36

Bridge didn't speak he was kinda in an emotional shock. he nods his head. he was upset hurt both inside and outside of his body sits still while Kat fixes his arm. he looks to her "Yes ma'am." he says to her taking the medication. he looks to Sky and Sam. then looks down. The worst fear for a parent was the loss of a child. he lost his but not to death she was kidnapped he couldn't stop it.  
Dayna felt strange again. she started to wake up she was an adult now she sees the oufit Gruumm left her she changes in to them she walks to her door and walks out of it when it opened she walks down the halway she sees Gruumm for the first time and a memory flash of her as a little girl hit her. "Sir wheres my father?" she asked Gruumm. she wasn't a scared child but an adult with long red hair which she had pulled up in a french braid. she only asked Gruumm that question. "This oufit is very nice thank you." she tells Gruumm. Dayna wasn't scared of Gruumm. she sees Syd Drew on the screen "I know her she was with my dad. she looks to Gruumm. backs up she remembered being kidnapped. "What are you going to do with me she didn't know she had powers she went from 10 months old to adult in a day's time. which she doesnt' remember either. in her mind 20 years went by.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 37

Sunny teleported to the command center where she knew Commander Cruger was. "Sir I need to talk to you," Sunny said to him. Commander Cruger looked at Sunny. "Go ahead," Cruger told Sunny. Sunny nodded. Sunny then told Commander Cruger about what had happened to Dayna and what had happened to Syd and what Syd had done. "Sir I felt you needed to know," Sunny ended. As Commander Cruger listened to Sunny he begins to get mad at Syd. Cruger nodded to Sunny when she was done. "Thank you for telling me Sunny. You're right I did need to know this" Cruger went to a computer monitor. He contacted Syd on her morpher. "Cadet Drew report to the command center on the double!" Cruger shouted.  
Syd has her morpher and answers Cruger  
"I'm on my way I will be there soon" Sydney said  
Syd hears Gruumm  
"I can't believe you did this to me you tricked me into getting General Banaag's containment card for you now I'm in trouble by Cruger when I find you I am going to destroy you myself I won't give up until your destroyed you can count on that" Sydney said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 38

Bridge looks to Kat "Thank you Kat." he tells her. As he takes the medicaton from her. he goes to leave the infermary to go to his quarters he walks in to the nursry and sees his nephew. he sets down next to Lt Bridge. and doesn't say anything just looks at him. sighs he sees him sleeping. he wondered were Boom and his sister were at. he falls asleep in the rocking chair next to his nephew.  
I had feelings for Bridge and I cared for him. I teleported to the nursey. Seeing Bridge asleep next to Little Bridge I smiled. I touched Bridge's hair lightly with my hand. *Syd isn't right for you.* I thought. I had wanted to be with Bridge for a long time.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 39

Gruumm couldn't hear Syd anymore their comuncations link was destroyed there should be smell of bernt flesh on Syd. he looks to Dayna he looked human to her. "Your going to see your daddy again honey I promise he places his hand on her cheek. "I want you to take this directly to Commander Cruger. He would know were to put it you look nice in that outfit" he smiles to her. he didn't know if the young woman had powers or not but he found teal gloves for her she had them on he goes back into orbit he beams himself in human form one Syd never saw walks with Dayna he sees Sydney he tells Dayna to go a head of him he had something to do he doesn't change to himself he does sneak up behind Syd after Dayna is out of sight. "Hello Cadet Emperor Gruumm sent back Dayna and he wanted you to know he's not going to take you up to his ship." he turns and disappears it was like a hologram which it was it didn't even sound like Gruumm. Gruumm watches Syd's reaction. he wondered how long till she knew her neck was burnt.  
Dayna walks by Sydney she knew the way she looked now she wouldn't know who she is she looks to Syd. "Pardon me Cadet your neck looks like its really red and it has a odd odor." she tells her. she keeps walking she gets a head of Syd she new that the man she was with not knowing she was kidnapped and once a baby she makes her way in to SPD she walks to were the command center was at she walks in sees Sunny and Commander Cruger talking "Pardon me are you Commander Cruger?" she asked. "I think this belongs to you." she hands him The containment card. with a note from Gruumm. the young red head in front of him. looked alot like her mother but she wore gloves like Bridge does. her long red hair was pulled back in a french braid. some how she knew Sunny knew her name. In the nursery Bridge's feelings were badly hurting his heart hurt to. he had a nightmare about Dayna. it doesn't wake him up thow. he just lays there. he then hears somone talking to him. he smiles hearing the beautiful voice he hears.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 40

Commander Cruger nods. "Yes I'm Commander Cruger," Cruger said. He took the containment card from Dayna. Sunny looks at Dayna. She sees the gloves on her hands. "Dayna, you're Dayna carson?" Sunny looked from Dayna to Commander Cruger. "Gruumm must have aged Dayna like he did Mora," Sunny tells Cruger. "She's Dayna Carson, Bridge Carson's daughter." Commander Cruger looked at Dayna. He remembered when Mora had been aged to Morgana. He was shocked still. Dayna looks to Cruger and then to sunny "Yes my name is Dayna Carson. I don't know whats going on. I do know that somone took me but I was let go a few minutes before I got here. Cadet Drew and my dad were with me." she remembered her dad got hurt "Is my father alright?" she asked. she may look 20 she was just as kind as the baby Dayna was but she could talk walk on her own. but when she says Syd's last name it sounded cold. even for her. she had tears in her eyes she wipes them. "I remember dad getting hit by something and I don't know what happend with Cadet Drew i blinked and wasn't on earth anymore I layed down and woke up alot taller then I was before." she says to the others. "The guy I was with looked human. sir he gave me that card to give to you he said a guy named Gruumm whated you to have it back." she looked counfused but she wasn't as scared she was angry at Syd. She looked at Cruger. I'm sorry should I leave I know this is a restricted area. normily non cadets or rangers are supposed to be in here." she was outside of the command center she even knew when she handed Cruger the card she never put her entire body inside she didn't want to be in trouble. she looked scared but she didn't acted like it.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 41

Syd walks back to SPD she moves the necklace touches her neck and notices her neck is burnt she walks into the academy and to the command center she sees Sunny and Commander Cruger she can still feel the bad burn on her neck she uses her hand and covers it she knew she was in trouble  
"You wanted to see me sir" Sydney said  
Dayna looks over seeing Syd walk in she didn't like what happened "Commander i'll be out in the hallway." she didn't want to look at Syd. she wasn't happy with her. she looked to Sunny she looked like a scared child when she did she stepped back in to the hallway the doors close behind her she waits to talk more to Cruger when he gets done with his talk with Syd.  
"Nice to meet you Stacie what brings you here" Kat said to her.  
"I saw Syd she looked like she was upset" Z said to them.  
Sunny teleports to the nursery to give Syd and commander Cruger some privacy.  
"Cadet Drew I have to say I'm very dissappointed in you," Cruger started. He tried to stay calm. "Not only did you put Bridge and Dayna in danger, you comprimised SPD. Because I was told by Sunny that you had no choice when you took this card and gave it to Grumm I'm not going to punish you for that. However you will be punished." Cruger looked at Syd. "What do you think your punishment should be?"  
"Sir I was trying to protect Bridge and Dayna from Gruumm I tried to keep Dayna safe when Bridge got hurt until Gruumm had 2 Krybots grab me while he took Dayna How did Sunny know about that Gruumm tricked me when he got it he erased my memory of taking it why would you punish me I'm already being punished by Gruumm I really don't need another punishment" Sydney said she had gauze and put it on her neck where it burned she still had her hand on her neck

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 42

Bridge slept in the nursery that night he woke up his arm hurt he read the bottle that Kat gave him. he took another pill he looked to his nephew he was asleep still he looked over saw Sunny he felt another person in the room but didn't see her. "Good morning Sunny" Bridge says to her. In the hallway out side the command center Dayna was still there she had no idea what she should do now. everthing looked defferent to her. she wanted to speak to Commander Cruger. Sky looked to Kat "Kat I'm going to check on things in the command center" he tells her he leves he sees Z "Hi Z I don't have a clue whats going on with Syd I do hope she is ok though." he tells her. In the hall he sees not knowing that it is Dayna he looks to Z "Do you know her?" he asksd Z he was puzzled. Dayna sees Z and Sky she moves out of the way. she looked to them. "Commander Cruger's talking to Cadet Drew." she tells them. she sounds like her mother. Sky took a double take he knew Bridge's wife died. "Thank you miss." he says. He looked at the young woman he sees the gloves. OMG he thinks. "Dayna?" he says to her it was a long shot. Dayna smiles "Yes sky its me." she tells him. Sky "Oh boy your fathers going to either faint when he sees you or panic he was upset when you were taken." he tells Dayna. He remembered that Gruumm could change Mora in to Morgana but this was just weird. "Dayna your safe here" he tells her. Dayna smiles "I know thanks Sky" she tells him.  
"Ok Sky I'll go with you see you later Kat" Z said as they left. "Hey Dayna have you seen your father he might need to see you" Z said to her.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 43

"You should let Kat check that out, cadet," Cruger told Syd seeing the place on her neck. "I think scrubbing the entrance of SPD with a toothbrush and handing your morpher over to me will be sufficient punishment." Cruger held out his hand to take Syd's morpher.  
Syd takes out her morpher and hands it to Cruger  
"How did you know what I have on my neck I thought I hid it perfectly when Dayna saw me outside of SPD she said my neck was red and has a odor I didn't notice it until I walked in here my skin is burning" Sydney said moving her hand and shows Cruger  
Dayna smiled to Z. "I have been afraid to see him. seeing me as in adult will freak him out." she tells Z. Sky "He might be relieved that your not with Gruumm anymore." he tells Dayna.  
Dayna "True..." she has a memory flash. and blinks. Sky "You ok Dayna." he says to her.  
Dayna "OMG i remember what happend I remember being in a stoller dad getting hurt and Syd being grabbed before I disappeared I remember hearing her screaming at somone named Gruumm to get away from me the next thing I didn't hear Syd or dad. just a dark room. I fell asleep woke up aged 5 years then when I was sleeping again and woke up I looked like this." she tells them. "What in the world is going on?" she asked. Sky "Dayna I don't know." he tells her.  
"Hello mother,"Sunny said to Stacie. "Hello Bridge. I think I should warn you that Dayna is back at SPD, but she is an adult, I guess about 20 years old or so, now."

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 44

"Hello Sunny," I tell Sunny. "Bridge what Sunny says is true. Grumm has aged Dayna to where she is about 20 years old." I looked at Bridge and smiled. *He's so handsome.* I thought looking at Bridge.  
Bridge was vary glad he was sitting down when Both Stacie and Sunny told him about Dayna. he looks to his nephew. "They were supposed to grow up together. this is my nehpew hes a couple a weeks older then Dayna. now she is alot older then he is. Is her aging going to stop her from doing things she would what to?" he asked them. he's not seen manybesides Mora/Morgona. Dayna thinks "Dad must be with my coson. i'll check there first." she tells Sky and Z. she was worried on what he would say. she walks down the hallway she knew the way. everthing was smaller to her she makes it to the nursery she walks in she sees Sunny her dad cousin and Stacie. she walks over to them. "Dad." she says to Bridge. Sky nods his head he walks in to the command center sees Cruger and Syd he goes to his station to work. Bridge looks over to Dayna he thought at first he was looking at his deceased wife. "Dayna your alright." he gets up and gives his daughter a hug. he didn't care how much it hurt his arm. he grunts a bit. Dayna hugs back "Dad your arm I'm sorry." she says "Nice to see you again Sunny." she looked to her dad. "Dad I wanted you to know Syd did try to stop Gruumm I remember what happened some of it was fuzzy but I do remember seeing her feet and 4 robotic feet near her." she tells her dad Sunny and Stacie.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 45

Bethany and Boom walk into the nursery to check on their son. Bethany sees Dayna and her mouth opens Boom looks at Dayna and looks shocked as well. neither one of them say anything.  
Cruger took Syd's morpher. "Go see Dr. Manx now," Cruger said. "Then if your able you can start your punishment." Despite being upset with Syd Cruger still cared for her since she was one of his cadets.  
"I'm going to leave now to see Kat don't worry I can still start my punishment I have my toothbrush with me so I can get my punishment started after I see Kat" Sydney said as she leaves she walks into the infirmary and sees Kat  
I see Syd walk in and ask her what's wrong. "Hey Syd what kind of punishment did he give you and what do you need" Kat said to her.  
"The punishment he gave me was to scrub the entrance to SPD with a toothbrush and he took my morpher and I need you to check my neck out it's red and has a odor" Sydney said  
"Oh ok let me see your neck" Kat said  
Kat checks Syd's neck and puts gauze on it  
"Make sure you keep it on and come back for me to change it" Kat said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 46

Syd leaves the infirmary and heads outside with her toothbrush and starts to scrub the entrance  
"I really hate doing this I don't deserve to be punished for protecting people" Sydney said  
Dayna Hugs her aunt and uncle "I'll be right back I need to talk to somone." she says to them she makes her way outside. she sees Syd. "Syd i'm sorry you got in trouble I just remembered everthing that happend. i'm not angry at you you were there to help me Gruumm had his krybots  
hold you back forgive me for not remembering sooner." she felt bad if she remembered before Cruger punished her Syd wouldn't be outside cleaning off the front "Would you like some help?" Dayna asked.  
"Are you sure you want to help me cause if Gruumm shows up I don't know what he would do to you I don't want to see you get hurt I can't help you cause Cruger took my morpher did you say you were going to talk to him" Sydney said  
Grumm sees both Dayna and Syd he decides to grab Sydney when she is alone he didn't want to scare Dayna again but he wanted to take Syd he stands back and watches them he knew Dayna has powers other then her dads but doesn't know what they are.  
Dayna sneezes when she blinks the trash can behind them goes flying. "Wow did I do that?" she says. she looked to Syd " I told him that I was ok and that you were right behind me and that I wanted to talk to him." she tells Syd. she has a toothbrush also it was alot smaller then Syd's. "This was on me when Gruumm aged me its a babys toothbrush. she looked scared still "How old was I when he took me I can't remember much." she says to Syd sitting next to her to help out.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 47

Syd looks at Dayna  
"You shouldn't be afraid to go into the command center to talk to Cruger we are all allowed in there you were 8 months old when he took you when you talk to Cruger can you tell him what you remember and that I'm done with my punihment I can't even morph without my morpher" Sydney said  
Dayna looked to Syd "OMG what did he do to me then. why am I in my twentys." she looked scared. "Maybe your right i should go talk to Cruger. she stands up. "If you aren't hear when I get back I'll talk to you later." she says to Syd hugs her and walks back inside.  
Syd sees Dayna go inside gets up and starts walking heading into the woods she keeps going until she is in the deeper part of the woods  
"I thought I heard something" Sydney said  
Sky walked over to Cruger "Sir I know your upset with Syd. I just talked to Dayna she rememberd something you might need to know." he tells him.  
"Dayna remembers that Syd tryed to stop Gruumm from taking her. she was grabbed by the Krybots and couldn't get free." he tells him. Dayna goes to the command center she taps the intercom "Commander Cruger when you have a min I would like to talk to you it's about Cadet Drew." Dayna says she stays on the other side of the door

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 48

Gruumm appears and grabs Syd from behind. "Hello Pink Ranger." he tells her he holds her mouth so she doesn't scream and they disappear there now on his ship he takes her puts her against the wall. "Well I see your hurt let's see he waves his hand over the burn it was still sore but he made it heal a tad bit faster. he looks to her "Next time I'll not heal you when I tell you not to tell someone something you'll remember not to will you your not going to leave so soon this time your my guest he sees she didn't have her morpher. "Aaah Anubis must of stripped you of you morpher one less thing I have to take he had her hands binded. he takes her to a cell he throws her inside "This is home get used to it his eyes glow bright red he walks away In the cell a man was there he sees Syd. "Hello miss. I am Jess." he says to Syd he walks closer to her he was a tall man with a scar on his face and red hair. he unties Syd (the show I think cruger untied them they weren't restrained the entire time) "Your hurt let me look at that. I am a doctor." he tells her. he checks out the wound. "Ouch I wish I had some ointment I would put it on that for you he says his face was vary close to Syd's. he smiled to her. Gruumm looked in on his other guest. "Hello Mrs Cruger." he says to her "Your not the only lady here now." he tells her he lol evily. he walks to his bridge.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 49

"Hi Bethany Hi Boom," I say waving to them. I look at Bridge concerened. "I can heal your arm if you want," I tell Bridge. I stand next to Bridge and my pants lightly brush his pants.  
"HMMM, thank you for telling me that Cadet Tate," Cruger said.  
"Let me go see what Dayna Carson wants." Cruger goes to where Dayna is. "What do you want to say about Cadet Drew?" he asked Dayna.  
Bridge was still in shock of seeing his daugher as an adult he looks to Stacie "That would be nice thank you. he puts his shirt over showing her the bandage . sorry for screaming in my mind Bethany I kinda freaked out when Gruumm kidnapped Dayna. I was hurt stopping a blast from hitting Dayna's stroller. now she's an adult i'm still in shock.~ he tells his twin sister with his mind.  
Dayna stands looks to Cruger looking him in the eyes. she looked scared still. tells him the truth. "Till a little while ago I couldn't remember much of what happend I remember bits and pieces I remember dad and Cadet Drew fighting the krybots I remember some of them getting destroyed a bright light then I saw my dad fall over scared me then i heard  
Cadet Drew telling this guy named Gruumm to leave me alone but when she went to stop him I saw her feet and two robotic feet in front of the stroller then a flash of light and i was on a ship. i must of fell asleep when I woke up I aged. and then fell asleep again and woke  
up looking like this. I don't know why he did this to me. or what's going on." she tells Cruger. As scared as she was she was honest with him. in a way she never really grew up. "I was in the nursery I saw my cousin dad aunt and uncle there in shock i think." she tells him. while I was outside I sneezed and a trash can went flying do you know anything about my mother?" she asked Cruger

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 50

"Nice to meet you Jess I'm Sydney Drew you can call me Syd don't worry about the ointment it's fine now" Sydney said smiling  
Syd looks at Isinia  
"I see your still here don't worry we will get out of here" Sydney said  
"I know I never left I know we will get out but how" Isinia said  
"I don't know I will think of something I wish I had my morpher" Sydney said  
Jess smiles to Syd. "Glad to meet you too Syd." he says to her he looks to Isinia. " She was here when Gruumm brought me and my wife here." he sounded sad when he said that Gruumm and 10 Krybots come to the cell he opens the door they surround them. "Your coming with me Miss Drew." he says to Syd two Krybots grab her and take her out to him. the others keep Jess and Isinia in the cage. "She'll be back he tells them. he and the Krybots take Syd to a cold dark room with one dim light in it. the Krybots place Syd into a cold chair. and restrain her. Gruumm looks to her. "Hmmmm time for a bit of fun." he tells her he places a device on her head. it starts to rewrite her memories. Grumm sits across from Syd while the device works.  
Syd is sitting in the cold chair and looks at Gruumm while the device works  
"I am going to find a way out of here and take Jesse and Isinia with me then I am going to get my morpher back and fight you myself" Sydney said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 51

Gruumm walks behind her places his cold clamy hand on her throat. "Really are you sure Cruger will be glad to have you back wasn't he angry with you. he says into her ear he unzips her top shirt becuse he knew she was going to start to get hot the device on her head can get warm and with all that blonde hair she will start to sweat. the device rewrites her thoughts she'll remember that Dayna's not a baby and she'll know she was in trouble but she'll not remember she was ever on his ship... he looks to her. "I'll let Dr Archer go with you but Mrs Cruger stays he grabs her a little tighter the device erases the facts that Isinia was on the ship while they were together the Krybots take Isinia to another cell and gives Jess a shot of something that he wouldn't remember Isinia was there. Jess grunts he lays on the ground of the cell he fell like a ton of bricks. Gruumm turns himself human for a bit he then Kisses Syd passionatly. he only kissed her when you go back to the cell you'll not remember what happened if you start to your head will hurt and you'll fall asleep till you forget again." Gruumm tells her the device beeps as it finishes. Gruumm takes it off the Krybots carry Syd back to her cell lays her next to Jess and leave. Jess rolls over and places his hand on Syd he at first thought she was his wife kisses her very passionatly like a husband would do to there wife.  
"Thank you for telling me what you remember. The only thing I know about your mother was that she wasn't a cadet, but did she assist Dr. Felix," Cruger told Dayna. "She died two days after you were born."

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 52

Dayna looks to Cruger "Your welcome Commander." she moves her hair out of her face. and tucks it behind her ear. it was lose and kinda falling out of its braid. she needs to practice more. she smiles a bit. "I think I know why my dad couldn't talk when he saw me. I remind him of mom. especially looking like this." she says to Cruger. She doesn't cry or anything she looked like she wanted to but she didn't. "Commander while i was talking to Syd outside I told her what I told you she was finshing up outside and it looks good she did a nice job." she says honistly to Cruger.  
Sky was in the command center sees somehting odd. but he wasn't sure what it was it was like a flash of light in the woods. "Tate to Cruger can you come here sir something weirds going on." he says in his comuncator.  
"Thank you," Cruger said. Cruger heard Sky. Cruger went back to the command center. "What is it Cadet Tate?" Cruger asked Sky.  
I hold my hand over where Bridge was hurt. It glows pink. I heal Bridge then. "There you go," I tell Bridge smiling. I wanted to kiss him, but decided not to since Bethany, Boom, and Sunny were there.  
Sydney gets up and helps Jess up  
"Are you ok we have to find Isinia and get out of here when we get outof here you take Isinia and leave I will deal with Gruumm myself" Sydney said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 53

Dayna "No problam sir." Dayna says to him. "Sounds like Sky needs you." she says she heads outside to see how Syd was doing she sees the bucket of water and her toothbursh water was cleaned out of the bucket and no sign of Syd "OMG what happend to her." she runs back inside. "Commander I was just outside Cadet Drew's not there I don't know but she must of heard something and went' to investagate." she says to him. chasing him before he got into the comand center. Sky " I am not sure it was like a tranporter beam of some kind. just odd I don't deceted any Krybots or Gruumm or Mora anywere there." he tells him. Commander its very close to were we found Syd" he tels him.  
As Stacie healed his arm he sees how attractive she is he wanted to kiss her to thank her but wasn't sure if he would get slapped he hugs her "Thanks for healing me." he says to her.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 54

Jess looks to her stands up. "Those stuped robots." he rubs his head. "After they took you knocked me out and took Mrs Cruger. I heard her scream let me go and haven't heard her since. last time I heard a woman scream it was my wife. when they killed her." he had tears in his eyes when he told Syd that. "We should get out of here Isinia's been here for a long time." He tells Syd. he hands her a device." I got this off one of the Krybots." Jess smiles to her. "We do need your commanders help if and when he finds out his wife is up here he and the others can get up here to rescue her." Jess says to Syd. for some odd reason he kissed Syd.  
"I know but they don't know that we are here I just hope Cruger still isn't angry with me anymore I wish I had my morpher I could do alot with my morpher but Commander Cruger took it from me when I got punished for Bridge getting hurt and Dayna being taken by Gruumm maybe if we can get out of here you can use one of the Krybots armor to dress up as one to get Isinia out then you and her can leave then I can deal with Gruumm myself" Sydney said as she picked up the armor and used her civilian powers to break the bars of the cell  
Gruumm's device worked slowly till he pushes a button causing Syd to have a horrible headache.  
Jess listens "I'm sorry about your friends." he tells her. he sees something in her eyes. "Are you ok?" he holds her she looked like she was about to pass out. he touches her head "Your burning up are you sure your alright." Jess asked her.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 55

"It's ok you think you can wear the armor and go find Isinia and stay with her she might need you more than I do yeah I'm fine I'm just worried about Isinia I don't like to see her alone in a cell think you can do that for me" Sydney said  
Jess holds up the armer the armor wasn't going to fit him. "UMM the dude was short wasn't he." he says to her. he hears someone puts the armor way. Gruumm comes to were they are at. he had put Isinia in a room not a cell he kept her in a locked room that was sound proof. "Hello cadet enjoying your stay Jess stands next to Syd. Gruumm looks up at the young doctor. smiles to Syd he does something out of the blue he taps a few buttons and beams them to the surface. Jess blinks. "Ok what in the world was that." he says thinking out loud. he looks around "Syd were not on the ship anymore we need to tell your commander about his wife." Jess says to Syd.  
"Yeah we should go and tell him before we do maybe you both should meet introduce yourselves and tell him what you are do I still feel like I'm burning up let's go" Sydney said  
Sky looks at the computer "Commander that flash again now there are two people in the woods walking torwards town." he tells Cruger.  
"What? Can you tell who they are?" Commander Cruger asks Sky.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 56

Sky looks at the screen "Sir it's Cadet Drew theres a tall man I think I know him. also remember that doctor that disappeared 2 years ago Dr Archer. it looks like his profile." he says to Cruger. "I have no idea whats going on. what you what to do sir?" Sky asked him.  
Dayna walks back to the nursery. she walks in sees her family she looked nervous.  
"Go meet them," Cruger told Sky. Sunny saw Dayna come back in and she walks over to her. "How are you feeling? Sunny asks Dayna. Sunny could feel Dayna's nervousness.  
Sky stands up "Yes sir." he says he leaves the command center and runs towards the woods. he spots Syd. "Syd are you alright who's your friend?" he asked her as he walks up to them. Dayna hugs Sunny. "Just worried now that i'm an adult and will miss out on things a child would do." she tells Sunny. Bridge looks to stacie. "I think Dayna's worried that she will miss out on things now that she is adult." he tells her.  
"Sky I'm fine this is Jesse Archer we need to talk to Commander Cruger it's important is he still upset with me for what happened to Bridge and Dayna we need to get back there fast" Sydney said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 57

Sky "He talked to Dayna about you I don't know what he's going to do but we better get you two back to SPD." Sky says to Sydney. "Nice to meet you doctor." he says to Jess.  
"I hope he still isn't upset with me and gives me back my morpher you think he will let Jess work in the infirmary at SPD cause he actually doesn't have a job I told him he could work at SPD" Sydney said  
Cruger watched the monitor and saw Sky with Syd and Jess. He looked down at Syd's morpher he still had in his hand. *Maybe I was a bit harsh.* he thought. Cruger had been thinking a lot about his wife Isinia latley so he was more prone to snap. *I'll give Syd back her morpher when she gets back.* he thought.  
Sky looked to Syd "I don't know what he will do Syd. but you did find somone and brought him with you." he says to her. "Nice to meet you Jess. I am Sky Tate." he says introducing himself to Jess. "Follow me back to SPD."says Sky.  
"I met Jess on Gruumm's ship when Gruumm took me again he also has Isinia I was going to free her with Jess but Gruumm took her to another room thats why we have to tell Commander Cruger about it so he would know about her" Sydney said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 58

Sky hears Cruger's wife's name "We need to get back to base Commander Cruger needs to know about his wife. I'm glad you to are safe." he tells Syd and Jess. they walk back to SPD quickly.  
Somewhere in the woods outside of town a time portal opens up. Out of it walks a male in his 20. He was very handsome and he wore a SPD uniform. His name was Bridge Carson Boom. He was from the future. Little Bridge, as he was called to keep him seperate from his uncle and namesake looked around. Then he walked to the SPD base. He had been told where to go once he was in this time so he headed straight through the entrance of SPD and went to the infirmary. When Little Bridge walked into the infirmary he saw those gathered. "Hello everyone. I'm here from the future. I'm Bridge Carson Boom."  
Boom took one look at his son from the future and fainted.  
Dayna looked over sees her uncle fant then sees her cousin an adult also. "Lt Bridge?" she says stepping closer to him she has no ida what she looks like in his time. but she was glad to see him. she gives her cousin a hug. Bridge chases his brother inlaw before he hits his head. looks to  
Bethany. ~looks like we both have adult childran hear.~ he says to his twin.  
Gruumm brought Isina to the bridge of his ship. he has her look at the view sceeen. "This is where your husband lives now would you like to be reunited with him. hummmm?" Gruumm says to her.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 59

Jess "Your friend is right Syd lets go." he says walking next to her and follows Sky back to SPD.  
"Yes I would like to be reunited with him" Isinia said  
"Ok let's go I can't wait to tell him" Sydney said walking next to Jess  
Sky "Syd are you alright?" he asked her. he was just wondering if something was bothering her. they were almost to SPD.  
Syd looks at Sky  
"I'm fine except I don't feel so good at all I feel like I'm going to passout Jess knows cause he's a doctor" Sydney said as she stopped  
Sky stops he was worried about Syd then looked to Jess "This isn't good she never almost passed out like that before atleast as long as i have known her." he tells Jess.  
Gruumm smiles to Isinia he may be evil but he wasn't rude. "Alright I have had you here long enough." he tells her he beams Isinia down in front of Sky Syd and Jess.  
Jess "Isinia are you alright?" he asked. he was surprised to see her.  
Syd looks at Sky and Jess  
"I will be fine I just need to sit down out here by myself in the fresh air I will be there in a minute" Sydney said sitting down  
"Yes i'm alright I didn't get hurt at all I'm just glad to be back I missed you all can we go see him he will be happy that I'm back" Isinia said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 60

Sky nods his head "Alright Sydney." he tells her.  
"Also tell Commander Cruger I will be right there I just have to sit here first" Sydney said  
Sky "Alrigt Syd. will see you at the base." he tells her. he looked to Isinia. "Your husband will be very glad to see you" he smiles and says to her. as they walk "Tate to Cruger I have someone that would like to talk to you." he says to him. hands Isinia his communicator.  
Isinia looks at Sky  
"I think I can surprise him instead of talking to him and tell him what Syd tried to do I can't wait to see him" Isinia said  
Syd sits outside and looks at the good work she did and rests  
"I think i did good I just wish I knew why I don't feel so good at all" Sydney said  
Jess walks to SPD with the others he was glad to be free Gruumm shapeshifts in to human form and beams down he walks over to Sydney he watches her from afar waits for her to pass out. he goes closer to her remembering he was human looking he places his hand on her rubs her shoulder to see if she was awake.  
Sky and the others walk in to SPD. "Isinia Jess follow me. Jess your going to have to stay here for a min while i take Isinia to see her husband." he says to him. Sky guides her into the command center "Commander somone's here to see you." he tells him. he moves showing Cruger his wife.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 61

Syd is laying there passed out not waking up she doesn't see Gruumm there  
Isinia sees Cruger and smiles  
"Hi Doggie I know you missed me I missed you so much" Isinia said  
Gruumm kneels next to Syd she was unconcious he picked her up. "You'll be fine Sydney." he says to her he disappears with her he lays Syd on a bed takes off her uniform. and puts on a pink top and maching mini skirt pink tights and pink high heeled boots he brushes her long hair and puts it back in a pink hair piece and watches her sleep he has a pink blanket on her he wants her to remember her favorite color is pink but much else will be scrambled he thinks evily to himself in human form he kisses Syd's face just to wake her up slowly.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 62

Syd wakes up slowly looks around then looks at Gruumm  
"Where am I who are you and what happened I don't remember anything except my favorite is pink thanks for the clothes" Sydney said  
Gruumm "I am Gruumm this is your room here on my ship." he tells her. "You hit your head really hard you ok?" he lies to Syd  
Commander Cruger sees his wife. He goes over and hugs her. He couldn't believe she was there. "I've missed you so much too," Cruger said. "Do you need Kat to check you out?" He gave Isinia a kiss.  
Isinia looks at Cruger and smiles  
"No I'm fine thanks to Cadet Drew if she hadn't been on Gruumm's ship then she wouldn't have found me and Dr. Jesse Archer we would still be on the ship when I was scared she calmed me down and told me that I would be alright you should be proud of her" Isinia said  
Syd looks at Gruumm  
"Oh ok not really I don't remember anyone or anything about my life or what I do or who my family and friends are where I live what I am and who I can and cannot trust" Sydney said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 63

Gruumm smiles to Syd "Yes you live here you help me run the ship." he puts his hand through her hair he shows Sydney a fake document everthing that is backwards showing SPD starting all the attacks not him he deleted her photos becuse of her sister being a bit darker version of the pink ranger he kept those photos on. "Your my Princess all the things in here are yours wear what you would like this is what you have to wear when your in battle" he shows Syd a outfit kinda like Astronama's but in pink. "Do you like them I made you a new one." he brings out one with a long cape." for you to wear anywhere or time you want to darling." he tells Sydney.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 64

"Ok I like it here I also like this room and all the things in it I happy that I'm your princess I really like this outfit you made me I am glad you made me a new one I love the cape thanks for the outfits" Sydney said  
Z goes to look for Sky and sees him with Commander Cruger,and Isinia. "Hey Sky what's up" Z said to him.  
Jack comes to where Commander Cruger and Isinia are. "Sir," Jack said saluting him. Jack didn't know who Isinia was.  
Gruumm smiles he sits next to Sydney he rubs her back it was tight he didn't use alot of force he didn't what to hurt her he knew he was making her feel more relaxed. "Syd dear your are very pretty." he whispers in her ear he nibbles on her neck and looks to her. "Your very welcome." he tells her one thing he isn't lying about he thought she was pretty.  
"That feels really good thanks for saying I'm very pretty" Sydney said  
Commander Cruger sees Jack. "I am proud of her," He tells Isinia. "How about I let Cadet Landors take over at the command center for a bit so we can spend some time together?"  
"Yeah that sounds good I missed spending time with you I know your proud of her I am too" Isinia said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 65

Gruumm smiles to her. "Glad you like this he moves her hair he kiss her cheek. "You smell nice to darling." he tells her.  
"Thanks so much" Syd said smiling  
Commander Cruger takes Isinia's hand. He leads her to his quarters. "This is our quarters now," Commander Cruger tells her.  
"This is a really nice room" Isinia said  
Gruumm picks up a small box hands it to Sydney. "This is for you." he tells her after he hands it to her he passionatly kiss her he really liked Syd as evil as he was he found her very attractive.  
"Thanks so much what's in the box" Sydney said smiling  
I get to the command center and see Jack. "Hey Jack did Cruger tell you that your in charge" Kat said to him.  
Sky watches Cruger leave with his wife he was glad she was back in Cruger's life he walks back in to the command center sees Kat and Jack. "Afternoon Kat, Jack." he says to them. he looks around "Ummm this is odd Syd should of been back by now." he says he thinks to himself oh no not again.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 66

He takes it out of the box for her it was pink it looked like a tiara he puts it on Syds head it goes on to her forehead he presses it on softly it activates something inside it it sinks into her skin a bit it wasn't like the necklace he gave her this wasn't going to tourture her this would activate if her memory reserves it will knock her unconscious and start to work on erasing the thoughts and turn her evil he kisses Syd "Im glad you like it." Gruumm says to her. "Every princess needs one." he says to her he massages her back and makes her feel happy evil people can be happy too. he thinks to himself.  
"I never had one before it's so beautiful how did you know I wanted one i'm still gorgeous right" Sydney said smiling  
"Afternoon Sky how are you and Z and where is Syd" Kat said to him.  
Gruumm places his hand on the back of Syd's neck and looks at her. "Your very beautiful and Gorgeous." he tells her kisses her in a romantic way.  
Sky "She didn't come back yet last time I saw her she had a headache and sat down she said she was going to be right behind us." he tells Z "I was fine till Syd wen't missing again. he tells Kat and Z.  
"Kat did you meet Dr Archer?" he asked her.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 67

"Thanks so very much what would the other rangers say if they see me with some Krybots when we fight cause they will see me but I won't remember them will you be there too" Sydney said  
"Not yet why is he nice" Kat said to him. "Well maybe we should find her" Z said kissing Sky.  
Sky "Yes he is he looks a little like Wes Collins but taller red hair and a scar." he tells Kat.  
he kissed Z back "Yes we should." he tells her.  
Gruumm thinks "I know you don't like the Yellow one." he tells her that was the truth. Be careful "around them but if you want to fight them you can." he takes out a small device puts it on her wrist he made a Pink Ranger morpher that was evil it looks like her real one but it wasn't "Just touch the button here and you'll morph into a Pink Ranger a slight bit lighter then their pink ranger." he tells her The device was warm not to warm it in planted it's self like the tiara did. Gruumm passionatly kisses Sydney.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 68

"What should I do if they don't want to fight me and they get me to remember everything will you be there if that happens what if I go back with them will you grab me again" Sydney said  
"He can help in the infirmary, where is he" Kat said to him. "Sure we'll see you guys later we'll find Syd" Z said to them.  
Gruumm smiles to Sydney "If you do end up going with them your body will tell you to come back." he tells her "I know thats confusing but you'll know what i'm talking about he says kissing her neck.  
Jess hears his name he walks over to Sky Z and Kat. he smiles "I am Dr Jesse Archer." he says to Kat. he had an eye patch on one eye he has red hair and 6'6" he looked down to the others. smils to Kat.  
Right as Sky was going to tell Kat Jess walked in. "Jess this is Kat Kat this is Jess." he introduces them to each other. He takes "Z's hand "Yes we should find Syd I don't want her to get in trouble again." he tells Z he walks with Z  
"Ok but what if it works and they try to get me to go back with them what will you do" Sydney said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 69

"Nice to meet you Dr. Jesse glad to have you here and I'm glad to have help" Kat said to him as she shook his hand.  
"Yeah I don't want to find out what happened to her when we find her" Z said to him as they held hands.  
Jess "Thanks Kat. I am glad to meet you too." he says smiling to Kat.  
Gruumm "Your body will tell you when to come back to me love." Gruumm tells her if so look for a guy named Zaren call that name and he'll bring you to me." he tells Sydney he kissed Sydney passionatly.  
"You want me to call his name and he will bring me back to the ship and you" Sydney said  
"Welcome I hope you enjoy it here" Kat said to him.  
Gruumm "Yes my dear." he tells her. he kisses her passionatly on her lips it was a nice kiss he wanted to do that for sometime.  
"Ok I will call him when I want to come back although the others will be confused and shocked" Sydney said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 70

Sky walks to the woods with Z "Where in the world is Sydney she was here earlier. Z I don't like this one bit." he tells her.  
Gruumm kisses Syd in a way that her memory loss sticks he kissed her deep and long no tongue just a sweet and kind kiss he really loved her he lands backwards laying her on he bed he doesn't do more then kiss her he stops. "Yes love they will be looks like two of them are down there." he thinks "If that Yellow one gives you problems capture the Blue one i'll not hurt him but it would be interesting to see what happens" he says to Syd about Sky. He knew Sky would be a good pawn in keeping Syd there for him. too.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 71

"I know I really love you too don't worry she won't give me any problems if both of them do maybe we can capture both of them I know she likes him and they don't want to be seperated I know you won't hurt them but what will you do to them can you send me down there I want to see them and their reactions" Sydney said  
"I agree it is weird and scary but I want us to be together and I don't want anything to happen to you" Z said kissing him.  
Sky kissed Z back "I know and i wouldn't let anything happen to you sweety." he tells her.  
"So where do you think Syd is" Z said kissing him back again.  
"I don't really know Z this is geting Creepy." he says to her he hears something moving "Theres something over there." he tells Z.  
Gruumm "Good idea lover" here this will help you." he trows the ball a Blue Head appeares he says something to it. "Syd this is your Blue Head he'll do what you tell him to do he will keep you safe." he tells her Blue head hello Sydney Im ready to go down when you are I have other friends to help if we need them." the robot tells her.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 72

Syd looks at Gruumm and the Blue Head  
"Thanks so much let's go down there now I don't know when we will need them but glad we have back up" Sydney says as the Blue Head and her teleport down  
"I think we should go and check it out" Z said to him as she held his hand.  
Gruumm nods his head "Yes my dear. He kissed Sydney so the Blue Head knows not to harm her and to do as she says. The Blue Head walks with Syd and they beam down near were Sky and Z are at.  
Syd looks at the Blue Head  
"I want them to see you first so when you fight them you can bring your Kyrbots to help I don't want you or your Krybots to hurt them Gruumm just wants you to capture them and bring them to him unharmed I don't want them to see me just yet I want them to be surprised when they are on the ship then they will see me do you want me to go back to the ship before or after you capture them unharmed" Sydney said smiling  
The Blue Head "Understoodd misstress Gruumm told me to listen to you I will obey you." he says to her. "The others will too." he says he and Syd beam down to the surface About 3 feet away from Sky and Z "There names mistress are Sky Tate and Elizabeth Delgado she goes by Z." he tells her. he steps on a twing." That will get his attention. miss" he tells her. his feet are huge so he steps on everthing.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 73

"Yes we should." he hold Z's hand as they walk Sky hears something "Z over there." "Syd is that you?" he asked as he walks with Z over to the snapping sound he looks at Z "That is Syd but what in the world is going on why would she be with the Blue head?" he asked Z.  
The Blue Head throws the ball it has two Krybots in it he whispers to them "Kidnap the rangers don't hurt them or you'll be deactivated by Gruumm." the Blue Head tells them obeying Syd's wishes the two Krybots appear behind Sky and Z they grab them lifting them up off the ground not hurting them the Blue Head "You don't want the other one harmed I wouldn't fight them he touches a button in his sleeve and beams the 6 of them back to Gruumm's ship.  
Syd walks back to Gruumm and smiles  
"The Krybots brought the rangers here they didn't hurt them where do you want them" Sydney said  
"Sky what just happened" Z said to him.  
Sky looked to Z "I have no idea" he tells Z. right then they were grabbed. "What the heck." he couldn't move the Krybots were stronger then normal. "You ok Z?" he asked as they teleported up to Gruumm's ship he hears vocies and then feels them being pushed in to a room. he looks to Z "Z are you ok." he says going to help her up off the floor as the force field goes up he feels light headed. "Wow that felt odd. did you feel anything?" he asked Z. he holds her close to him. he kisses her for no reason he knew she might be scared he knew he was and he loved Z.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 74

Gruumm smiles to Syd staying in his human form. "They can put them in the room down the hall it will stop them from using ther civilian powers but it would feel more like a hotel room then a cell." Gruumm says "Don't want to hurt the rangers just want to keep them." he says the Blue Head hears Gruumm nods to him and Sydney. The Krybots hear his orders from the outside. and take Sky and Z still holding their necks and waist to the room that Gruumm told them to they push both of them inside and a energy field goes around the room. there was a real door but it was sealed. Gruumm "I'll be back in a min my love you rest." Gruumm tells her guiding her to her bed Gruumm changes to his normal self two Krybots stand guard to keep Syd safe he stops by Sky and Z's room. "I hope you enjoy your stay your not going anywhere." he tells them. LOL evily. "Enjoy the room." he tells them. he walks away. the room had only one bed in it. while Sydney was resting Gruumm sees Morgona. "Hello sweetie." he says to her rubs her back got the pink one on our side and kidnapped two of the other rangers he says into Morgana's ear.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 75

Morgana looks at Gruumm  
"Hey how did you manage to get the Pink Ranger to our side I thought she was on their side I am surprised she kidnapped two of her teammates I never knew she had it in her what do you want to do now cause i would like the two of us to spend some time alone" Morgana said smiling  
Syd sees the Krybots guarding her room she walks out and sees Gruumm and Morgana and walks over to them  
"I was thinking of bringing them some food so they won't starve how do I turn the force field off to give them their food" Sydney said  
After we were thrown in the room I sat up and held my head. "Sky where are we I don't feel good my head hurts and did I just hear Syd" Z said kissing him.  
Sky helps Z to the bed kisses her back. "Same with me Z. OMG can you use your civilan powers?" he asked her scared for a moment. he kisses Z again.  
Gruumm "Remember that brain washing idea I had I turned it on her and it worked. hehe. he says smiling to Morgana. "Yes we can have some alone time darling." he tells her. she believes were the good guys keep that up for now and the rangers are bad guys." he tells Morgana. He stops talking about it when Syd walks over. "Yes Syd you can give them food but remember don't let them trick you." he tells her. There were 2 Blue Heads that walk with her to keep her safe and two reg Krybots standing guard.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 76

"Yeah I remember that was a very good idea I never would have thought of it you are so clever let's go to your room and have some alone time what do you mean play good guys for now what will happen if she figures it out" Morgana said smiling  
Sky lookes over to Sydney and then to Z and back "Syd what are you doing here?" he asked her surprised to see her out of uniform.  
Syd brings Sky and Z some food so they don't starve  
"Here is some food so you don't starve I hope you like it I live here now I have a nice room I like it here I also like my new clothes that I am wearing that Gruumm gave me" Sydney said handing them their food  
"No Sky I can't use my powers and I'm not hungry" Z said kissing him.  
"Syd do you know who were are, and why are you here with Gruumm he's evil and tries to destroy us and Cruger" Z said to her.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 77

"You have to eat something I don't want you to starve it's really good food trust me I have eaten it before no I'm sorry I don't remember any of you or anything about my life or what I do or who my family and friends are where I live what I am and who I can and cannot trust all I know is that my favorite color is pink what Gruumm told me and I'm his princess this is my home now I live here with him he's the only family I have I'm surprised you didn't notice my side of our room" Sydney said to Z  
"No but Sky and I can tell you who to trust, not to trust, where you live, what you do etc no I won't starve I have Sky and I brought some soda and water so Syd if you want just leave if you don't think we can help you remember" Z said to her as she held Sky and cried  
"I can't leave here unless Gruumm tells me to he already told me somethings that I actually believe I don't know I guess I'm just so confused that my head is starting to hurt" Sydney said  
Gruumm guides Morgana in to her room he seals the door behind them.  
the Krybots watch Sky and Z while Syd's talking to them..  
Gruumm pulls Morgana to him and kisses her long he blinks and there  
clothing are off them. he guides Morgana down on top of him. "Do what you want to with me Morgana. I'm all yours.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 78

Sky listens to Z and Syd. "She's right I'm not hungry either Syd. he holds Z close to him. kisses her cheek. "Z its ok i'm here shhh. he hugs her tightly not to hurt her but to make her feel better. "I never thought I would hear you say that." he says to Syd.  
"We could make love or whatever you want to do" Morgana said kissing Gruumm all over  
"I'm sorry I don't remember anything I told you it's true I don't I only remember what Gruumm told me it's like my whole memory is gone I only remember telling you that I didn't feel good outside of SPD I fell asleep and hit my head and then ending up here that's all I remember I don't remember my whole life and other stuff I told you I don't even remember being a ranger I don't feel good again" Sydney said holding her head  
"Well if you want then you can go to your room and lay down" Z said to her. "Yes Sky I'm fine just mad that she dosen't trust us" Z said to him.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 79

"Don't blame me it's not my fault that I have no memory of everyone and everything if I could I would remember if I remember everything then the tiara will make me forget again even if I could leave he will always find me I will let you go but don't tell anyone about this your powers will work again" Sydney said to Sky and Z she opens the door  
Sky looks to Z he wasn't sure if they can trust her or not his head hurt he looks to Z whipsers to her "I don't know what's going on but my head hurts still." he tells Z privatly. he sees the Blue Heads and Krybots back away from Syd one of each escort Syd back to her room the other two stay and watch Sky and Z the force field was stronger with the door open. Sky sits on the bed he was holding Z still amlost pulling her down with him. "I don't know but I don't feel so great Z." tells her.  
The Blue Head looks to Syd you should lay down princess." he tells her he takes her to her quarters he nods his head to the other Blue Head out of ear shout from Syd the Blue Head truns up the level of the dapning field in the cell not keep the rangers were they are. He looks in "You two aren't going anywhere Gruumm doesn't need all of you up here. enjoy your stay." The door shuts and the room seems smaller the Krybot touches something to hide the rangers to make Syd think they escaped.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 80

Gruumm grunts as Morgana kisses him. he kisses her back. "Up to you snuckums "Grumm tells her.  
"Ok we can keep going" Morgana said still on top of him kissing him  
Syd is in her room thinking to herself  
"Don't worry guys I will get you out of here and back to SPD so you can get checked out just please be patient" Sydney said  
"Yeah me either I think it was when the krybot grabbed us by the neck" Z said to him as she layed down with him.  
Sky "Same here Z. he lays her on the bed. "Why don't you rest here I'll be right here." Sky says sitting on the floor next to the big bed.  
Syd opens her door looks to see if any Krybots are guarding she walks back to the room where Sky and Z are she uses her civilian powers to break the force field she walks in touches something and tries to find Sky and Z  
"Sky Z where are you I'm going to get you out of here I just need to find you first" Sydney said  
"Sky why don't you join me please" Z said to him. "Do you hear anyone calling us" Z said to him.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 81

Sky stands up and gets on the bed. he hugs Z" Alright I'll join you." he looks "I think so. just don't see anyone." he tells her the room's field to stop their powers go up on High to block out anything. Sky Blinks "Oh brother now im dizzy." he tells Z. he holds her. out of nowhere Sky kisses Z.  
Syd keeps trying to find Sky and Z so she can get them out  
"SPD EMERGENCY they have to be somewhere guys where are you I want to get you out of here but i can't find you" Sydney said  
"Sky thanks for being here with me and I think Syd will come around" Z said to him.  
"When we get back to SPD I need to talk to Cruger" Z said as she kissed him back.  
Sky "Anytime Z" he tells her "I hope your right. I know what you mean Commander Cruger needs to know what is going on" he tells her. he kissed  
Z back. he lays back and pulls her close to him. he hugs her as he kisses her. his head was pounding he hoped that Z's head didn't hurt.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 82

Syd keeps trying to find Sky and Z  
"If I can't see you I will get one of the Krybots and tell him to let me see you" Sydney said to herself  
Syd goes to find a Krybot  
"I want you to find Sky and Z I want to talk to them alone" Sydney said  
"Sky do you think Syd will find us and help us get back to Cruger and hopefully we can take her with us, is your head hurting" Z said kissing him.  
Sky smiles to her "I hope Syd comes to her senses and helps us." he tells her. "Yes my head does hurt it feels like a migrane headache there was a light in the room that was barey in his face but he ignored it he holds Z he always felt that he needed to be there for her she needed him as much as he needs her right now. "Im glad were here together i wold go ballistic alone." he tells Z. he Passionatly kisses her.  
"Yeah I'm glad your here to and I bet we can get Syd out of here and get her help, plus Syd is trying to find us what will we do so she can find us" Z said to him.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 83

Sky smiles as he holds Z. he was concentrating on her voice to not pass out from his pain he was in. "Yes I hope she does too." he sounded like he hurt now too. he lays his head next to Z on the pillow he closes his eyes. "That light is very bright Z. he holds her close to him he was scared.  
The Krybot opens the main door but not the secret door and pushes Syd inside not knowing she was on their side. (not bright) seals her inside. the sacred door was in between her and the main door not seen to Syd but she can see a mearer which is the other door.  
Syd notices that the Krybot pushed her in the room with the main door she sees another door  
"I have got to find Sky and Z and get them out of here I know Gruumm isn't going to be happy with the Krybot that pushed me in here I have to get out of here and find Sky and Z" Sydney said  
"I know it is Sky and I think we need to rest" Z said to him.  
The door were Sky and Z are at go to were Syd could see them but can't get to them.  
"Yes Z your right." Sky falls asleep holding Z. the side Z and Sky are on is sound proof Syd can see them but they can't see her they can't hear her now either. the walls are sound proof.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 84

Gruumm kisses Morgana. "Anything you want to do darling is fine as for the Pink one she might watch it she could get herself hurt tying to help the others not all the Krybots know she's brainwashed.  
Morgana looks at Gruumm  
"Ok before we continue you think we can find Syd and see if she's still brainwashed I know she wants to talk to you about something I don't think she's in her room i think she is somewhere else" Morgana said  
Syd is still in the room trying to get out  
"I really have got to get out of here I can't stay in this room forever" Sydney said to herself  
Sky's pain got worse even though he was sleeping his grip on Z wasn't tight as it was before. he breathes but is unconscious.  
Gruumm "Yes some of the bots don't know she's on our side she might get herself trapped in the room in between the rangers and the outside." he tells Morgana.  
He helps Morgana up they walk to see what's going on. a Krybot tells them he pushed Syd in to a room. Gruumm goes lets her out. "What do you think your doing? he was still in his disguise. he helps Sydney out of there his eyes glowed red but he kept his temper. the bot goes in the air that put her inside there "I want you to know what happens to somone when I get betrayed." he tells Sydney. the bot explodes. "Remember this don't cross me." he warns Syd.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 85

"I wanted to check on Sky and Z and talk to them alone but I got stuck in this room and I couldn't get out what would you do to me if i betrayed you I won't cross you I just wanted to check on them and talk to them" Sydney said  
I wake up and see Sky holding his head. "Sky what's wrong I think I can help" Z said to him.  
Sky's hand falls off his face he doesn't speak but his hand was on hers and he squeezes it softly. his hand was cold.  
"Sky your hands are cold I think I have something for you to take that will make you feel better" Z said to him.  
Sky dosn't speak but he softly squeezes Z's hand. to let her know he hears her.  
I go into my pocket and pull out the pain pills Kat gave me and hand one to Sky and a bottle of water. "Here you go take this you will feel better" Z said  
Sky feels Z fall on him. he couldn't get himself to wake up. The door opens for Syd to see them. they looked like they were asleep Sky holds Z.  
Z and Sky can't wake up to get Syd's attention and wait for her to walk over and wake them up

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 86

Syd notices Sky and Z and walks over to them  
"Guys come on please wake up I'm going to try to get you out of here and back to SPD to get checked out the only problem is I can't go with you I have to stay here if I don't then Gruumm will do something to me if I cross him make him angry" Sydney said  
Sky rubs Z's hand as he sleeps.  
Gruumm checks the cell snarls he looked at the Krybots that were incharge of the cell one look of his eyes going red the bots blow up. He looks to Syd "There going to be alright after i do this." he tells her. he may be evil but he isn't stupid. "I will allow one of them. to go just one and well figure that out later." he tells Syd "Please go lay down." he says kindly to Syd. the field goes to were only Z and Sky's powers don't work not to incompasitate them the only one that can unlock the cell was Gruumm now he was furious with the Krybots but he does leave the metal doors open and has a invisible door. "Syd rest you can see them. later." he tells her.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 87

"Why can't we let both of them go so they both can get help and checked out they both have been here for hours I know Z and Sky are hurting but they both really need to get checked out I know I can see them later but I think we should let them both go we don't have to keep both of them here they would be more comfortable back home they won't tell anyone where they were or where I am it will give you and Morgana a chance to be alone where you don't have to worry about them being here in the cell and you don't have to worry about blowing anymore Krybots up for making mistakes trust me on this" Sydney said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 88

Gruumm had a plan but he didn't know how it would work. "Maybe the humans in here might what to stay when they get up I'll find them a nice place to sleep you go lay down." he tells Syd. He does beam Sky and Z in to another quarters kinda like Syd's but the field to control their powers is activated there but not as strong he didn't want to hurt the humans he wanted to hurt Cruger more thats why he kidnapped Sky and Z he he also knew brainwashing Sydney would hurt him too. He smiles to Morgana whispers to her "Don't need Syd to go back on me but scaring the crap out her was the only way I thought of keeping her from doing anything. I think we can use the other two the same way i'll be with you very soon Morgana." Gruumm says to her. he checks on his other two guests he places something on there heads to reverse their headaches. he looked human so if they woke up they wouldn't freak out Just like Syd his device was rewriting their memories to remember nothing he doesn't know if it will work on them both. he leaves the door was sealed He checks on Sydney sees her in her quarters "Hello  
princess Z and Sky are fine I moved them theyare sleeping I gave them something to help their pain they wake up feeling better he tells her "You sleep too don't need you agrivated." he tells Sydney he leaves he seals her door for the night didn't need her wandering the ship not all his Krybots knew she was on their side He goes to Morgana's room he walks in. "Hello darling I am done the other two will hopefuly be joing us too. LOL evily." he kiss Morgana.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 89

Sky felt more comfortable and he still knew Z was next to him. he dreams he feels his headache going away but he aslo felt odd too as if he couldn't think straight. he snuggels Z.  
"You think it will work on them cause if it doesn't then we still have Syd she doesn't know we are the bad guys what if she remembers everything" Morgana said  
Gruumm smiles "True but we might be able to keep one that uses their special powers with there mind only 3 I can think of that are rangers are Bridge his sister and Sky we have Sky I'll see if it works on him. I don't know if it will work on Z or not but you never know if it dosn't work on Syd she'll have one heck of a headache." he tells Morgana. kissing her.  
Z felt better but she was tired and held Sky close and was thinking about him and everyone else and she also wanted to marry him and have another baby.  
Z uses her mind to tell Sky about getting married and having a baby.  
"Sky I wish we could get married and have a baby" Z said to him using her mind to read his.  
Sky loved Z very much. he always dreamed of them together. he holds Z tight as they sleep his mind was of them. together quietly as a family.  
Z held Sky close and slept.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 90

"The only rangers that have special powers that use their mind are Bridge and his sister Dayna Sky uses his forcefield power to destroy evil we really don't need all the rangers just one and that's Syd you had Dayna before she went back to SPD what if it doesn't work on Sky or Z at least we still have Syd it is working cause she doesn't remember anything about her just what you tell her that she actually believes we could send Sky and Z back to SPD we can still hurt Cruger we still have Sydney maybe we can get Syd to hurt Cruger since she follows your orders if she starts to remember everything the tiara that she's wearing will make her forget everything again she will keep following your orders and will never get her memory back" Morgana said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 91

The device on Sky's head started to work he rembers he's with Z but doesn't remember being a SPD ranger. he grunts but holds Z close to him.  
I see Sky and hold him.  
"Sky are you feeling ok" Z whispered to him.  
I feel Z hug her as she holds me kisses her. "i'm fine sweethart." Sky tells her  
"Ok I'm glad your ok don't you wish we can get back to S.P.D." Z said to him.  
"I know just thought more of them we take the better for us worse for Cruger If it doesn't work on Z i'll have to send her back." he tells Morgana. "I'll not kidnap any one else two will be quite enough we will use Sky as bait to get Cruger lol evily.  
The device Gruumm used worked on Sky "Well I thought we lived in an apartment in NewTech City." he says to her that was the dream he had some how the dream was inplanted in Sky's mind not him being Blue SPD Ranger. he rubs his head it didn't itch he kisses Z very passiontly he never kissed her that way before.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 92

Morgana looks at Gruumm  
"Actually I always liked Syd cause I am the only girl on this ship now that we have Syd I have another girl to talk to and do girl stuff with if she remembers everything then I will be the only girl again I don't want that to happen if we let Sky and Z go and they remember being rangers that's good cause you and me could have more alone time while Syd stays in her room and sleeps or does stuff we want her to do don't you think it's better to have 1 ranger instead of 3 it is for me Gruummy" Morgana said smiling and kissing him  
"Ok well what did you dream about, was it about you and me with a baby cause I had the same dream I love you Sky, I didn't know you could get passionatly" Z whispered back as she kissed him back.  
Sky smiles "This." he kisses z back and plays whith her hair. he kissed her neck afterwards. "Us together alone like this." he tells her.  
"I love this Sky I'm glad were together" Z said kissing him.  
"Me too Z" Sky's head really starts to hurt again felt like it was hit with a sledge hammer. he kissed her back his eyes close and he was unconscious again.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 93

"Sky are you ok wake up I need you to tell me what happened" Z said to him.  
"I don't know Z i'm really dizzy. where are we?" he didn't recognise the room he kinda remembers it being darker and colder. "Wern't we in some kinda cell?" he remembers things but only when his head hurt like crazy.  
"Yes were in a room next to Syd's and Gruumm has both of us to get back at Cruger" Z said to him.  
"Man that dream felt real." he tells her. "About us being married and having children." he tells her. Sky out of no where kiss Z. he doesn't know when he next time they will be this close.  
"Well can't we make it real Sky" Z said kissing him.  
Sky smiles to Z he kiss her they were already laying down. "Ill do anything you want to do. I love you Z." he did too.  
"I love you to Sky I want us to start a family now" Z said kissing him.  
Sky kissed Z he rubs her back. "I'm so glad were together. Z I love you too" he unzips her top. kisses her neck. ... him.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 94

"I love you to Sky so much I'm glad were together" Z said kissing him back.  
"Me too Z your a wonderful woman." he tells her kissing her long they make out.  
Gruumm smiles to Morgana "Your right I mainely would like to keep the other two to keep Syd in line I see the spark between Sky and Z kinda like the one you and I have." he tells Morgana he kisses her back. "Keeping Sky hurts Cruger he's one of the better fighters of the rangers but you never know if you don't want them to stay I'll send them back but I really think keeping the 3 off them will hurt Cruger."  
he tells her. "That tiara will make sure Syd stays on our side" he tells Morgana. He smiles evily to her.  
"Yeah they do have spark between them just like us you think we could do the same like them yeah it does well Sky and Z are very busy not even caring where they are which is good but I think Syd is trying to get them to go back to SPD cause hurting Cruger is what you like to do besides the funny thing is Cruger didn't give Syd her morpher back maybe you should make sure the tiara is still working you never know" Morgana said smiling back evily

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 95

"I'm so glad were doing this with you, now all we have to do now is get married" Z said kissing him back.  
Sky smiles to Z. "So am I and yes that is the next step if you want to." he tells Z. he kissed her neck in a spot that makes her feel good.  
"Yes that is what I want and I can try and give you something for your headache if you get one" Z said to him.  
"I know Z I'm sorry I lost conciousness when you were trying to give them to me I wasn't trying to be stubborn." he tells her. he rubs her back with his hand  
"I know Sky it's not yuor fault I think Gruumm did something to make you forget somethings like where we live, like he did with Syd" Z said to him.  
"My mom said to me when I first stated to uses my powers I would get horrible migranes. the headaches I got were worse then I ever had them before it scared me." he tells Z it takes alot to do that to him. he holds Z close to him.  
"Yeah I know it does but you have me and I can help you" Z said to him.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 96

Sky smiles to Z "Yes I do and you have me if you need anyting too remember that sweetheart." he tells her. he kissed Z again.  
"I love you so much how long do you think we'll be here" Z said kissing him back.  
Sky "Your wonderful Z." he tells her. he kiss her again. and holds her tight not to tight. he rubs her back with his hands. "Ill not let anyone hurt you." he tells Z.  
"Thanks no one will hurt me while your with me and I will stay with you until we can figure out how to get out of here and find Syd" I said to him.  
Sky looks to her. "I am worried about Sydney too." he tells her "Not much we can do here." he says to her. "But be together i'll do anything you want to do." he tells Z holding her kissing her again and hugs her.  
"Yeah well if Syd can't get out and help I guess we'll just stay here and try to get some sleep" Z said to him as she hugged him.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 97

Sky holds Z close to him. kisses her. "Yes we should rest god only knows what Gruumm's going to do next." he says to her. "He could of took us to hurt Cruger."  
"Yeah that's why he took us I guess Syd wasn't enough but what do you think he needs us for" Z said kissing him.  
"Z I am very glad you became a ranger sorry I wasn't so nice to you and Jack when you first became B squad members." he tells her. "Glad we get this time to know each other better." he hugs her "You can sleep on my soulder if you want to. As for Gruumm I have no idea what he wants with us only thing I can think of is to criple SPD." he tells her.  
"Yeah I have a feeling that's what he wants but it's ok that you didn't like us at first and I'm glad to have you goodnight" Z said as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
Sky holds Z he was glad they got to know each other. he has no idea what Gruumm's plans are.  
Back on earth. Dayna had a funny feeling "I'll be back in a min." she tells her family she walks down to the Command Center. she sees Commander Cruger and his wife. talking "Excuse me Commander I had the most horrible feeling that somethings wrong with Cadet Tate and Dalgado I haven't seen them in a while. I'm also worried about Cadet Drew." she tells him

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 98

Gruumm looks to Morgana " I think having the Blue and Yellow Rangers as hostages for right now is a good thing yes hopefully the tiara works if not that young Pink one will have one heck of a headache." he tells Morganna. "Any one else ranger wise do you want to have here?" he asked Morgana he starts kissing her neck.  
"Yeah me too I also hope it works I like having Syd on our side it gives me another girl to talk to after a while we could let Sky and Z go and keep Syd here forever since she doesn't know anything except for what we tell her no other ranger interests me I just like having Syd here she's more interesting than the blue and yellow rangers don't you think" Morgana tells Gruumm kissing him  
Z and Sky get some sleep. "I really hope I can get pregnant I really want a baby" Z said holding him.  
Sky rubs Z's back as they sleep he dreams of them going back and finding out Z is pregnant. in his sleep he kisses Z's head. "Love you Z." he tells her.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 99

"Me to love ya" Z said to him.  
Sky dreams of the two of them married and having a family he snuggles Z as they sleep.  
Gruumm "If its ok with you for a little while longer lets keep them Seems like Syd's feelings torwards there will been is strong. I'll not hurt them but I do want to hurt Cruger." he says as he LOL evily. he blinks and the 2 of them are in there bithday suts. (nud if thats ok.;))  
he lets Morgana make love to him if she wants. he just made it easier for her to do so. Jon looks to Isina. then to Dayna "That doesnt' sound good. Last time I saw Sky and Z they left to finde Cadet Drew." he tells Cruger.  
"Yeah but maybe we should activate the tiara cause I don't think it's working if her feelings towards them is strong I like having Syd here cause I can talk to her about girl stuff I know you want to hurt Cruger which is good but do you think he realizes they are missing I like being here with you" Morgana said as she and Gruumm made love  
"Yeah but they should have been back by now you don't think something happened to them do you" Isinia said

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 100

Z dreams of Sky and being married and having a family as well.  
Sky keeps dreaming of the two of them together. he rubs her back.  
Z still sleeps but she wakes up screams. "Sky I had a nightmare it was about our baby and Gruumm" Z said to him.  
Sky wakes up "Whats wrong Z what happened?" he asked Z he holds her tight. "Shhh its ok i'm here." Sky kisses her  
"I had a nightmare about Gruumm taking our baby" Z said to him.  
Sky holds Z. "Your right we need to get back to earth & tell Commander Cruger what's going on but how were still trapped here and I have no idea how many Krybots are out there Sky says. He looks over "Z we have another problem where are our uniforms?" he asked.  
"I don't know how many are out there and our uniforms are probably with Gruumm I'll see if I can blast the forcefield open" Z said to him.  
Z goes and blasts the forcefield but it goes back and hits her.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 101

"Alright Z just becareful. "Sky says he watches Z fire and then saw the blast "Z duck. he gets to her he trys to stop the blast from hitting her. He is grased as he trys to stop her from getting hurt. "Z!" he lays her back on the bed.  
The Krybots outside the door felt the blast and they open the door to the room Sky and Z are in they see Sky holiding Z. they close the door meanwhile a Blue head was standing watching over Syd to keep her safe. He looks to her and says... "Hello ma'am. are you doing alright tonight?" he asked her. (this Blue Head was told to do things for Syd. he stays with her at all times.) In Morgana's quarters Gruumm and her made love. they hear the loud sound. "Looks like are guests want to leave." he says to his luv. he turns on Syd's Tiara "This should Keep Cadet Drew with us longer my love muffin." Gruumm says to Morgana. "You don't like Z do you Morgana? which of the male Rangers do you like (as in to have there ;)  
Gruumm heard the blast. "Oh great now what Sydney had to of heard that like we did." he says to Morgana. he kisses her "Lets check it out." he says to her.  
Blue Head that is with Sydney. turns on a device low power to activate Sydney's Chip in her tiara he knew that Z getting hurt might triger a memory and knew if she remembered the tiara would stop the memories.  
Jess has a chill down his spine.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 102

"Jess are you alright what's wrong" Isinia said  
"I'm fine just a little tired" Sydney said  
"Yeah they do maybe we should let them go cause if we keep them here then we will never have anytime to ourselves we would have to keep hearing them I like having peace and quiet with you no I don't I just like having Syd here cause we can make her do whatever we want I really don't like any of the male rangers cause if they were here they would try and help Syd and I know we don't like that do we Gruummy yeah let's go check it out" Morgana said  
"Sky are you ok did the blast graze you I'm ok I think I hurt my head and back when I got blasted" Z said to him.  
Commander Cruger was in the command center. He was trying to locate Sky and Z. He wasn't having much luck though.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 103

Sky looks to Z. "ill be ok. I was wered about you. lets not try that agen ok." he kiss her forhead. then her lips. his shoulder was bleading but not badly.  
"Yeah let's not do that again do you need me to check your shoulder" Z said kissing him.  
He kissed Z back. takes off his jacket. "Yes you can look at my shoulder." he says to her it was black and blue and bloody.  
"That doesn't look to good I'll clean it up and bandage it so it stays clean" Z said to him.  
Sky "Thanks Z." he says he tryed not to scream when she touched it he  
doesn't he swallows. "Dr Felix will flip when we get back." he says

"Yeah he might but it's not really your fault you know that, after I bandage you I will try and see if I can get in touch with the Commander" Z said to him.  
I get the peroxide, bandages and cream and start to clean it and then add the cream and bandage it.  
"There you go all done" Z said kissing him.  
The wound bubbles up when she puts the proxside on it. cream makes it  
cool down. he dons't scream.. "Thanks Z" he says to her hugs and kiss her.  
"Your welcome Sky I love you so much I'm ging to try and call Cruger" Z said to him.  
Ok Z thanks for clean my wound. and good luck geting a hold of Cruger. I  
don't know what is going to happen." he tells her "I love you too Z." kiss her.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 104

Grumm thinks "I would only keep Z and Sky to hurt Cruger but if you wish me to i'll let them go Morgana." he says to her. he looks to the computer cousoled lookes like they are tying to help themselves out." LOL evily.  
"Yeah they are trying to help themselves maybe you should push a button and send them back besides we still have Syd and Cruger doesn't know what happened to her he took her morpher away and never gave it back he still has it but Syd isn't there which is a good thing I know we are checking on Z and Sky how about we use the computer and check on Syd to see how she is doing" Morgana said.  
Isinia looks at Jess.  
"Yeah they have been gone a long time but I know they will be back besides Syd looks like she is gone longer than Sky and Z the last time I saw her was when she was outside not feeling well she should have been back by now I'm more worried about her no telling what is happening to her besides Cruger punished her and took her morpher he still has it which means she is powerless without it" Isinia said.  
"Your welcome Sky I love you to, I hope Syd gets out to she is powerless against Grumm and Morgana since Cruger took her morpher and never gave it back we have to help her once we get out of here" Z said to him.  
Z tries to get a hold of Cruger and doesn't and tries again but there communication is blocked  
"Sorry Sky I tired but the communications are blocked maybe we can get out of here and go find Syd" Z said to him.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 105

Sky "Thats not good Z I don't like this we do need to get out let me try my force feald maybe i could dissarm it. he goes next to her. He uses his force  
freld power at full blast but it reciksays also he goes pulling Z down "Remind me never to do that again." Neather one of them were hurt.  
Gruumm nods his head snarls a bit. "Fine I'll send them back if we start having  
problems with Syd and not have any of the others remember it was your idea to send  
them back." he says to Morgana. he pushes some buttons and telaports Sky and Z down to earth.  
Jess nods his head. "I know what you mean Isinia." he says to her the computer beeps as if somone or something was telaported. "Wow what was that sound?" he asked Isinia he never heard that kinda sound before.

Sky feels them being telaported "Wow now what." he says to Z. he blinks sees their in New Tech City. "Thank goodness were back on earth dang it that maniac still has Sydney. he looks to Z "We should tell Commander Cruger whats going on Z."  
"Yeah never try that again otherwise we will get hurt" Z said to him.  
"Yeah we need to tell him and maybe he'll give us her morpher and then go back and give it to her and get her out" Z said to him.

Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Chapter 106

Morgana looks at Gruumm  
"Don't worry about Syd I have a feeling that she's sleeping and doesn't know that they left she needs to rest after everything that happened cause I know she hasn't been sleeping alot I gave her something to help her sleep which will actually help do you want to continue where we left off do you want any kids or no kids" Morgana said  
Syd is in her room sleeping after Morgana gave her something to help her sleep she is having good dreams of being with Morgana Gruumm and the Krybots.  
Isinia looks at Jess  
"That was the sound of someone being teleported oh my gosh Sky and Z are back maybe we should tell Cruger and you can meet them and bring them back here everyone has been worried about them" Isinia said


End file.
